New Love
by BarrelRacingAndChannyandZammie
Summary: When Chad agrees to go to an old friend's wedding, what will happen when he falls for her cousin? And what happens when you throw two VERY jealous friends into the mix also? Will Chad's romance flourish, or will it die before it even begins? MULTI-CHAP!
1. The News

**This is my first story on here, so I hope it's good:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC...tear :,( but I DO own the other characters in this story besides Sonny with a Chance peeps. **

**Enjoy!:D**

**CPOV**

I was walking through LA, doing nothing in particular, when my phone rang. I looked at it and saw that it was my little sister, Carmen. I answered it and she told me that there was someone at the house to see me, but she wouldn't say who when I asked.

I was about a block from the house, so I quickly started home.

When I finally arrived, there was a vehicle that I didn't recognize. I quickly walked up the steps to the huge mansion, opened the door, and immediately froze.

There, sitting on the couch, was the girl that left me many years before to pursue her music career.

Sonny.

She was wearing faded blue jeans, a red top with a black vest on top and black flip-flops. Her hair was shorter than I remember. I was parted to the side and straightened. When she looked up a couple of seconds later, she threw me a small smile.

"Hey Chad," she said standing up, and fixing her blouse.

"Hey, I said, closing the door. "How are you?" As I walked over and sat on the couch, Carmen left the room going upstairs.

"Good. Really good," she said, taking a sip of her drink. "How are you?"

"Pretty good," she said, fiddling with her fingers.

That's when I noticed it.

The golden band with the single diamond on her fourth finger on her left hand.

"Cool ," I said.

She looked up at me and noticed I was looking at the ring.

"Chad I'm-" she started, but I cut her off.

"No. I understand. I'm happy for you. But…Who is it?" I asked her.

"His name is Jason. I met him when I went to one of my cousin's riding competitions. They are really good friends," she said, looking at her hands.

"Is that why you came here? To tell me you were getting married?" I asked her quietly.

"Yes and no," she said looking at me with hopeful eyes. "I was wondering if you could be one of the best men. Jason's little sister is going to be one of the bridesmaids and Jason said that he wanted one of my guy friends to be one of his best men and I chose you…" she said.

I smiled. "Of course! Yeah! Of course!" She chose me out of all of her best guy friends!

"Thank you soooo much Chad! You have no idea how much this means to me!" She said, pulling me into a hug.

"You're Welcome!" I said, pulling away.

"Oh and by the way. The wedding is kind of going to be in Texas…" she said, looking at me, smiling at me hopefully.

* * *

**Well that was the first chapter of my story! Please review!:)**


	2. The Arrival

Chapter 2

Why did I ever agree to this? I was on a plane, heading to Texas to some ranch where Sonny's wedding was being held. Evidently, Sonny and her cousin had promised each other that when they got married, they would hold each other's wedding, no matter how much it cost to get each other and everyone invited there.

I was sitting by my sister who was sitting in the middle and by Sonny and I was by the window. We had about an hour before we got there, so I listened to my iPod while Sonny and Carmen talked about the wedding. Soon the plane landed and we all quickly got off the plane. Carmen was meeting a friend that had come along too.

We quickly found Sonny's aunt, Kayla, and one Kayla's sons, Hayden. Evidently Sonny's cousin trained horses as well as rode professionally all around the world, so they had horses at the airport that had come from Europe for her to train.

They were all really young horses from what Hayden told me, as he loaded one into the trailer that was really hyped up and prancing around.

"What is she training them to compete in?" Sonny asked Kayla.

"They are going to be dressage horses and jumpers. The last one Hayden loaded, the black one that was really hyped up, she has to break that one in and she is going to train him to be a jumper and dressage. She bought that one for herself. She fell in love with him when we flew down there for a competition about a month ago, so she bought him," Kayla said, closing and latching the gate to the trailer.

As we walked by, I noticed a door that was slightly open and asked what it was.

"Oh that's the part that we sleep in when we go to competitions, but this one is my little sister's," Hayden said, opening the door.

Mine and Sonny's jaws dropped.

Who knew that a horse trailer could look like a miniature house?

This place had everything!

A king-sized bed, 42" plasma TV, mini-fridge, microwave, oven, stove, closet, even a bathroom! There were pictures everywhere of a brown headed girl with big brown eyes and looked a lot like Sonny, with horses. There were pictures of another girl that looked like Hayden, blonde hair and green eyes, and another boy that looked like the brown headed girl, but with green eyes just like Hayden and the other girl. I recognize them from somewhere. But where?

Sonny's face lit up when she saw a picture of her and the brown headed girl. They were both wearing jeans and t-shirts and boots. Sonny was sitting on a big brown horse with a white face and one white ear and the other girl was on a big black, brown, and white horse. They were leaned out of the saddle, half hugging each other, with huge smiles plastered across their faces as they looked at the camera.

"This was the picture we took when we turned sixteen. She had just moved back here," Sonny said, smiling. "She had just bought these two and we were having a blast riding through town. I was riding Zane and she was on Jupe."

"Are you ever going to tell me her name? She looks REALLY familiar!" I stated. No one had told me the name of Sonny's cousin.

Sonny just giggled. "Yeah…" she started. "When you meet her," she said, laughing as she saw my face light up and then fall when she said that.

Kayla then appeared at the door and told us that we needed to get the horses to the house and get them settled in.


	3. Anaston Ranae

**Here's Chapter 3 for my story! Sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER. I have just been super busy. My mom had surgery): and I have had band/color guard practice almost every day and then I had to go this morning from 8 to 10 but I didn't get out 'till 12ish and then we had company. Well anyways, I am gonna quit my ramblin' and get to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sonny with a Chance, but I do own the made up characters in this story! Oh and the horses, but not in real life sadly.:/**

I noticed as we talked that Kayla and Hayden had a slight accent and found out that they had moved to Australia when Sonny's cousins had an offer that they could not turn down, so they moved to Australia for a year and then Britain for six months before moving back when Sonny's oldest cousin, the unknown girl, turned sixteen.

"So she's been competing since she was fifteen?" I asked surprised.

"Nope. Since she was just ten, but we opened up the ranch when she was just eight," Kayla told me, as we pulled up through a large wrought-iron gate that had 'Ferguson Ranch' on it.

Ferguson. Ferguson. Where have I heard that before?

When we pulled through the gate, I saw horses running around in a large pastures by the gate. Near the pastures, were five _huge_ barns, with people walking in and out of them, leading horses of all sizes and colors.

Kayla backed the trailer up to one of the front barns and just as we got out, we heard, "DANG IT! Close the gate before she gets out!"

When we looked toward where the sound was coming from, we saw a girl with long, curly brown hair, get up from the ground and brush herself off before chasing after the horse that was now running full speed towards the gate that was standing wide open.

I recognized her immediately. She was the girl from the picture! Now to figure out where I've seen her before.

"CLOSE THE DANG GATE!" The girl shouted again, but it was too late. The horse was now running around the yard. It was a good thing that the main gate was closed or that horse would've been LONG gone!

The girl jumped over the large fence and onto a large golden colored horse with a black mane and tail(it's called a buckskin. I will probably post a link or a picture of one on my profile. I think that they are sooo pretty!)that was standing tied to the fence where the girl just came from, and took off full speed, a rope in her right hand, toward the still running horse. It was a reddish, brownish color with a cream colored mane (flaxen chestnut). As she neared the horse, she twirled her rope over her head and roped the horse around it's neck. (No this does NOT hurt horses for those of you that think it does or were wondering about that). When the horse calmed down somewhat, she climbed down off of her golden colored horse and neared the other one slowly. Something must've spooked him, because he tried to bolt again, but the girl clung to the rope to where the horse was running around in circles. She tried to grab at the rope hanging from the horse's head (lead rope) but when she did, he just started running again.

"He's head shy!" the girl called to us and a guy that had run over to her, trying to help her.

"Crap!" Hayden and Kayla said, as three guys came out to help Hayden unload the horses.

"Why is that guy the only one helping her? She can easily get hurt," I told Kayla, who was holding the door open on the trailer.

Kayla just giggled at me as well as the other guys that were standing there.

"What?" I asked, looking at them.

"For your first question: That is Ty. He is the only one that my daughter will let help her when stuff like this happens. She won't even let _me _help her. And I'm her _mother_! And second: That girl knows more about horses than we do. She _has _gotten hurt before, trust us! She was in a riding accident when she was seventeen years old and she broke her back. She didn't cry once! I seriously think she lives her life by the song 'Cowgirls Don't Cry' by Brooks and Dunn. I am not even joking. She is very stubborn usually doesn't let her actual feelings show," Kayla told me.

"Really?" I asked her. "She didn't even cry when she broke her back?" I asked her, my eyes, I'm sure, were a mile wide.

I heard a chorus of laughter from everyone that was near the trailer. I looked over and saw that the two had caught the horse and were now walking toward us.

"You have GOT to hear this story!" Hayden laughed.

"No. She didn't cry. She didn't the _farthest _thing from that! She was _furious_ with the doctors when they said that she had to have surgery and every time she tried to sit up, the nurses would push her back down. She would not give up. She made a _bet _with the her doctors and nurses that were taking care of her, that by the time she got out of the hospital, which was eight weeks from then, the doctor's would have new nurses coming in to take care of her by the end of each week," Kayla told me.

"Seriously?" I said, looking at Kayla and then at girl walking up towards up, her horse close behind her.

She walked up to us, and we noticed her hands were bleeding.

"What happened to your hands?" Kayla said as she looked at her daughter's hands.

"Wow…I am surprised that didn't hurt worse!" She joked as she looked at her hands.

"Did you not wear your gloves?" Kayla asked her daughter.

"Nope!" she said, popping the p.

"Go wash them off," Kayla told her daughter firmly.

"Fine…" her daughter groaned in response.


	4. Anaston and Ryla

**Hey! Sorry it took me so long to post these last two chapters! Busy, busy week! School started on the 23****rd**** of August, (first day of EIGHTH GRADE! YEAH! (: )had color guard practice that day after school until 6:30 to 8, but me and my friend were helping the band teachers when we got through, then we had full band practice the day after that until 6:30 to 8, and then our internet was down, so I took the opportunity to work on my story and flew to the moon with it! (Not really! But that would be AWESOME!:D) **

**Just an early warning! **

**I am sooooo sorry for the late posts all this year! I have a VERY busy schedule with High School football games (Go Eagles!), sometimes Jr. High football games (gotta support my boys!) both Jr. High AND Varsity basketball games (manager! Yeah!), band stuff, have a trip to Branson sometime in spring for band, other band travel stuff, school work of course :/, and then after Christmas, I will probably move up to High School Band (I WAS going to go to High School Band at the beginning of this year, but they didn't have any 8****th**** grade clarinets to help the seventh grade clarinets and be the "mother hen" of the group), so I will have concerts and competitions and stuff, plus I may do UIL, One Act Play (I LOVE acting! It is sooo much fun!), and some other stuff, so yeah. I know that was a long list, so I am gonna shut up now. :D**

**Anywho, back to the story! Here is Chapter 4 for my story, **_**A Sonny with a Chance fanfic: A New Love.**_

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sonny with a Chance! Sad day! I only own the characters that have NOT shown up in SWAC yet! Carry on!

Oh! Also, if ya'll want to hear the music for our shows this year for the football games, I will put a link below. It's called 'Journey of Man.' To listen to each of them, you have to find the little speakers on the page at about the middle below the words DRILL in all caps, and press those. It doesn't cost a thing to listen. My favorite part is part 1. Just take out the spaces of course. It's soooo stinking AWESOME and COOL!

www. msconcepts. com/ shows/ show- ? showid= 714

Now you may carry on!(:

**CPOV**

Kayla's daughter washed off her hands.

The water that ran off her hand was stained red from the blood.

"Does she need stitches?" I asked as I watched the brunette turn the hose off.

"No. It'll just leave blisters. She probably won't even feel them, but I will have to wrap them, so they don't get even worse when she rides again," Kayla told me.

"I'm tougher than I look," the girl told me, as she walked up. "I thought Sonny was here?" she said, looking around.

"I'm right here! Duh!" Sonny said, coming from the barn and running up to her cousin.

"I am SO glad you are here! I am also VERY happy that you and Jase are getting married in two weeks!" the girl squealed, as her and her cousin hugged, before pulling back.

"I am glad to be here, too! I miss being out in the country, and riding, and everything that the city doesn't have!" Sonny said, as she looked around.

I don't see what she would miss about it. It's just a bunch of land with lots of stinky animals on it.

"That's why I am glad that I moved back! I missed this place, too, when I moved," Sonny's cousin, answered, patting the horse's neck that stood beside her.

I noticed as she spoke, she had a very thick mixed accent. Even I had to admit…it sounded pretty neat.

"This is King?" Sonny asked, as she looked wide eyed, at the large horse, standing proudly under his saddle.

"Yep, this is my boy. He's grown a lot hasn't he?" the girl said, as she proudly pat the large horse on the neck.

"Still ornery?" Sonny asked her, raising an eyebrow.

"Even worse than before," the girl replied, giggling.

"Wow. I can't imagine him now!" Sonny said, as she and her cousin laughed.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Sonny exclaimed suddenly.

"What?" her cousin asked her.

"Chad…I want you to meet my cousin Anaston Ranae Ferguson," she told me.

My eyes widened.

No way.

This girl did everything!

She had her own TV show, she was a model at one point, a singer/songwriter, and was an AMAZING athlete when it came to horses.

How did I not piece those together?

Stupid. Stupid.

Even though she was about two years younger than me, I had had a crush on her when I was younger. Maybe 10 or 11.

I had to admit, she was amazing at everything that she did, but not as fabulous and amazing as me, of course.

"So you're Chad Dylan Cooper," Anaston asked me.

She had a smirk on her face, and I had no clue why.

"Yep. That would be me," I said, popping my collar.

"Nice to meet another one of my fans," she said, happily.

I never told anyone that I was a fan of her besides my sister, my parents, and Sonny.

'Sonny,' I thought.

"You didn't!" I said to her.

"Why wouldn't I?" she asked, trying to contain her laughter.

"Because I told you not to tell anyone!" I told her again.

"Oh boohoo! You'll get over it!" she said, snickering.

"Well, I have to go get on that crazy animal again, so that I can get her training over with and get her out of here. And soon!" Anaston said, walking off.

"She's getting back on that thing? I know that she is professional, but that could kill her, couldn't it?" I questioned, Kayla.

"No, she'll be fine. She didn't want to train this horse in the first place, but it was a _lot _of money that we could use, so she decided to do it," Kayla told me.

"Wow…she must _really _think that that horse is crazy for her to say or think that. She usually takes almost _any _horse in to work with," Sonny commented.

"Really?" I asked.

"Really," Hayden said. "She brought this little mare, or female horse, in and tried training it. No one, and I mean _no one_, besides Ana would go around her. Not even _I _would. And I have been around a lot of crazy horses before. She worked and worked with her, day in and day out it seemed, and within six months, she had that horse following her around like a little puppy dog, and doing exactly what she said, and that horse was happy to do it.

"Turned out to be one of her most _outstanding _performance horses that she had ever competed on. Almost as good as her and King or her other horse Sergeant or 'Quila. And that is saying a lot. They are at the top in every competition they do almost. It's been two years since she's gotten Ryla, and they are still doing _amazing _together. Nobody even tries to beat them anymore. Even I have quit. She always tries a new form of competition with horses, and every time she does, she turns out to be a natural at it, and becomes a pro at it. No questions asked," Hayden finished.

"Wow. What do her and Ryla compete in?" I asked, even though I would probably have no idea what they are talking about.

"It's a really hard sport in the western horse world called reining. Ryla and Ana placed third in the world championships. And there were guys that have been doing this most of there life," Hayden told me.


	5. Meeting King

**Hello everyone! Hope life has been wonderful for you all! It's the weekend! Finally! Even though yesterday was pretty stinking funny.**

**I have to tell ya'll this story! Sorry. **

**Ok, me and one of my best friends Sheaylan were sitting in math class, and we were talking about music and were singing 'My First Kiss' by 3OH!3 and 'California Gurls' by Katy Perry, like really loud and our teacher, Ms. Beaty was just laughing at us as well as the rest of the class. Yeah, I know. Really weird! We always act like complete fools and give everyone a good laugh. Well, this guy that supposedly liked me or something last year, sits in a row behind me, and a seat over, and then one of my friends since like before kindergarten sits behind me, and beside him (the boy's girlfriend) but she had a dr.'s appointment, so she wasn't there, anyways, while we were 'talking' , as we called it, Sheaylan just looked at me and her expression was kinda like the one where you are freaked out about something, so yeah. I asked her what it was, and she just whispered, 'Zach keeps staring at us,' Well I guess he was talking to another one of my friends, (I am friends with almost everyone in my grade) or she wouldn't have said that. I just started laughing again, and her eyes got all wide and she said, 'He's doing it again!' I couldn't stop laughing. It was pretty funny. Sorry, just thought about telling you about how weird some of my friends are!(: Hope you enjoyed it!(: **

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own SWAC! Sad, sad day. **

**CPOV**

"Wow…" was all I could say, as Hayden told me about how Anaston beat out some of the hardest competitors that even some other professionals couldn't beat. And she just trained for a year! Some of these guys or girls, have been competing in reining almost all of their life.

"Yep. She does almost everything in the horse world. Reining, barrel racing, calf roping, team roping, cutting (and yes that is a western sport. A very expensive one at that. Look it up. I want to learn how. I just barrel race, but not in rodeos or anything), even equestrian, or horse, events outside of the western world. She does show jumping, dressage, horse racing in the California circuit, so we travel there often, or at least she does. She's even tried _bull riding. _As well as bronc riding (wild horse riding, or whatever ya'll call it. I call it bronc riding). That girl ain't scared of anything almost. She 'skated' down the staircase that went from the top of the second story, or the bottom of the third story, all the way down to the kitchen, just for kicks. Yeah, she got in more trouble than she could get out of, but she said that she didn't regret it," Hayden laughed, as Kayla just shook her head.

"That girl gets in more trouble than him and his brother do! And they get in trouble ALL the time!" Kayla said, exasperated.

"Me, Anaston, and my brother are THE prank _masters_, so watch your back buddy," Hayden warned me, jokingly.

I just laughed. I have loosened up a lot since I turned 25. I have enjoyed it too. Not being all serious all the time.

"Yes. Anaston is almost as good as the boys, but then again, she lives with them, and has learned how to get them back," Kayla told me, as Hayden shook his head.

"Sadly. She has to watch her back where ever she goes pretty much, and so do we," Hayden said, laughing, "Come on. I'll show you around to get you used to the place. But keep up. This place is _huge!_"

"I can already tell. Who knew horses could live such a luxurious life?" I asked, as I looked around the stable with awe.

The stalls where the horses stayed, were _huge! (I will post a link to my page with pictures of the stalls so ya'll can see how big, and pics of King and some of the other horses that are gonna be in the story soon :D) _These horses lived the best life they could possibly! Each horse had what I guessed were custom made blankets outside each their horse's stall, with _'Ferguson Ranch'_ written on them and then the horse's name, I guessed, because the three that I saw had _'Adagio', 'Aihrbourne', _and _'Arizona Sky,' _written on them.

Adagio, was a large brown horse with a dark tail and mane. He had a white part on his nose. You could see the muscles rippling along his neck as he pranced in his stall when he spotted me and Hayden.

"This is my partner for dressage. If you haven't noticed his name is Adagio. His color is what is called a bay. We have won a ton of awards together. Which isn't surprising because he was trained by us and has some of the top bloodlines in the world. Anaston helped me a lot, though. She worked magic with him. He was so stubborn, and still is, but not as bad. We are almost as close as her and her three 'babies' are," Hayden chuckled, putting air quotations around the word 'babies', as we stood next to the large horse's stall. I was scared to get too close, and I didn't want him to get slobber and spit all over my shirt, so I stood kind of to the side.

Hayden saw how and where I was standing, and started laughing at me.

"What?" I asked him.

"Adagio's not gonna hurt you or anything, ya know," he said, still laughing.

"How do you know?" I asked him.

"I put my three month old cousin on him, and when I called him, he wouldn't budge, and if I put a little kid on here, and they want to run, and so they start kicking him, he just stands there, or walks, if I tell him to, but he won't do anything, unless I tell him otherwise," he said matter-of-factly.

"Still. I don't want him ruining my shirt. It is a VERY rare Italian design," I stated. It was true. I spent _a lot _of money on this shirt, and I was not going to let anything, especially a _horse,_ ruin it.

"Whatever ya say man," he said, smiling and shaking his head.

As we walked, he told me the names of the horses, even though I couldn't remember half of them.

We walked by one stall, and the same golden-colored, King, I think they said his name was, horse ran up to his stall door, and whipped his head around and snorted, looking at us, and standing tall.

I immediately jumped back when he did that, as well as Hayden.

"She really needs to learn how to control her horse," Hayden muttered angrily, when we heard someone yell, "Hey! You better watch your mouth, buddy boy!"

When the person said that, Anaston popped up from the horse's stall.

"Sorry, sis. He just nearly bit us, and he's done it before," he stated.

"He's bitten before?" I asked terrified.

Evidently, they either didn't hear me, or they ignored my question, because they both just started talking again.

"We'll I've told ya'll not to come around King, especially when I am around!" Anaston shot back.

"Whatever," Hayden told his sister, before looking at me.

I am sure my eyes were a mile wide, and my face was white.

"Are you ok?" he asked me, sounding worried.

"No! How could I be ok? That monster tried to bite me! He's evil!" I shot to the two.

Anaston just glared at me, but before she could say anything, Hayden reached over at pat the horse on the nose. I stared at him with wide eyes, as the horse nudged his pocket, and Hayden pulled out a treat for him.

"He's not a monster, and he is not evil, he's just VERY protective of Anaston," he told me.

"How can a _horse_ be protective of a _human_? He's an animal!" I shot to the two.

"And he means everything to me! I raised him since the day he was born. He was the weakest of the two," she started, and I looked at her with a questioning look. "He's a twin. His mom died not long after she gave birth to him and his sister. I spent all the time I could with him, I slept in his stall, and fed him whenever he was hungry. I did everything for him. Everyone thought he wasn't gonna make it, but I never gave up hope on him. He's my baby. I love him with all of my heart. I like I would go crazy if I didn't have him. And I am not kidding," she chuckled, as the horse nibbled at her hair.

"Oh," was all I could say.

Hayden laughed at his sister and her horse.

You can tell they are really close just by watching them.

"He is usually a hand full, but he is actually a really sweet horse when he gets to know you. He's just very protective of Anaston. She looked after him all of his life, especially when he was younger, so he looks after her. He protects her from everything. I have seriously never seen anything like it before," Hayden told me, as we watched Anaston and King.

"Hey, I've gotta go change and go work 'Quila before it gets too late. Ya'll can come and watch if you want to," Anaston said, turning to face us.

"What track will you be on? I wanna come and watch ya'll," Hayden asked his sister.

"The new one. It'll take me about 30 minutes before we get out there, so I will text you when I get out there, k?" Anaston told him.

"Sure. Meet ya out there," Hayden said, before Anaston walked off.

"Huh?" I asked Hayden, confused.

"You'll find out soon," he chuckled, as we started walking again, and he told me the rest of the horse's names.

**Well, that is the end of that chapter. Sorry it took me so long to finish. Busy, busy, busy week. I am starting Chapter 6 now!** **Lots of surprises later, so keep reading, and if you click the very pretty review button below, I will send you a virtual, hmm, well something. I am not sure yet. I will tell ya'll later though. :D**


	6. That's a HOUSE! Not a BARN!

**Toldd youu I would post soon! Well I Hopee youu enjoyy this chapterr! I know it is short, andd I am sorry about that! I do hopee that youu likee myy futuree chapters!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sonny with a Chance. Or Sonny or Chad. Sadly enough.**

CPOV

This family had more horses than I could count! I lost count after, well, I really don't remember what number!

They have about 7 barns, and they are HUGE! We are heading towards the one that Hayden promised to meet Anaston at.

Hayden decided it would be faster and easier if we took one of the ranch trucks to the barn because it's toward the back of the ranch. They have about _six_ trucks that Hayden told me were worth about $70,000 each! And that is not counting their personal cars. Porches, Camaros, Audis, and/or whatever they have. But then again, they are one of _the _biggest ranches. Can you imagine how much money they make, since they have some of the best show horses, that they buy, sell, and show. They make more money than _I _do!

I can't imagine what the inside of the house looks like. You can tell it's _huge,_ almost as big as mine, on the inside just by looking at the house from the outside.

On the way here, they told me that they saved me a front rooms so that I wouldn't get lost or confused. That should say enough.

That reminds me.

"Where are my clothes and stuff that I brought?" I asked Hayden, as we drove down a bumpy path toward what looked like a house.

"My mom took them to your room. Someone will show you where it's at later," he answered.

"Thanks," I replied. As we pulled onto a side road, we drove toward what looked like a house.

"I thought we were going to a barn?" I asked Hayden.

"We are. That's it," he told me as he pointed toward the barn with one hand still on the wheel.

Sure didn't look like a barn to me. It looked like a house.

"It's our racing barn," Hayden told me. "We put our race horses in here for the best treatment. It also makes our ranch look better, and our horses, especially our stallions, feel so much better. They have bigger stalls and everything. Wait until you see what it looks like on the inside," he grinned.

**So I know it is REALLY short, but I am trying to think of something better. Plus I have a surprise for you all later in the story**


	7. Two more and a guest

**Okay, this chapter is probably going to be one of the longest, so bare with me. I really hope you all like it! **

**Thanks!**

**~Laney~**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sonny with a Chance or it's characters. I do own everything else though.**

**Well enjoy!**

**CPOV**

When we pulled up to the barn, we got out of the truck and walked towards it. When we walked into the barn we saw people and horses walking down the aisles. Horses were sticking their heads out of their stalls as we walked by. As we walked by them, Hayden would pat some of them on the nose or on the neck. They were MUCH larger then the horses I had seen at the front. We stopped at one stall where the horse was standing, tied outside of his stall, looking around. When he saw us, he stomped his right foot and looked inside the stall and neighed.

"What is it?" A female voice asked the horse in a baby voice.

"Hey, Ali, it's me," Hayden said as he walked into the stall.

"Oh hey! Is the guest here yet?" I heard her ask.

"Yeah, he's right outside the stall," Hayden said stepping out of the stall, followed by a tall, blonde headed girl, with dark green eyes, just like Hayden's. She was the girl from the picture! This must be his sister!

"Hi!" She greeted me, smiling. "I'm Gracelynn Ferguson, but call me Grace. And you're Chad, right?" she asked me. She had the same accent as the rest of her family that I had met, but not as strong as Anaston's.

"Yes, I am," I said.

"It is good to meet you. Have you met Carson yet?" she asked.

"It's good to meet you too. And who is Carson?" I responded.

"Ok, never mind. Just consider yourself lucky that you HAVEN'T met him yet!" she said.

"Ok…." I said, uncertain of what to say next.

"Anyways! Have you seen Ana? She told us to meet her here," Hayden asked Grace.

"Oh yeah! She's out on the track warming up. She told me to tell you that when you got here to go to the front track," Grace answered in a bubbly attitude. She was a lot like Sonny in a way.

"Thanks. Does she have 'Quila?" he asked.

"Of course she does! What kind of question is that?" she answered laughing.

"True," he said, chuckling. "C'mon, Chad. Follow me. Bye Grace!" he called after his sister.

"Bye!" she called back.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"We are going to find my sister and her horse. She should be out here on the front track from what I have heard, but you never know with her," he told me.

As we approached one of the tracks, I am guessing the front track, we heard the steady rhythm of something beating on the ground.

"She's out here," Hayden said, as we turned the corner of the stable we saw a horse and rider sprinting around the race track. The rider looked so small compared to the horse.

"Who is that?" I asked Hayden, as he leaned up against the railing.

"Anaston and Tequila Lightning," he answered.

I felt REALLY dumb then. We had just been looking for her and this horse was world famous! He is a very talented racehorse. He will always be remembered in the racehorse world. I didn't know he belonged to the Ferguson's though. He was mainly known for his coloring and distinctive mark on his head. A lightning bolt. That is how he got his name. He had the coloring of Tequila and had the lightning bolt on his head. It is said that he gets all of his speed from that little mark.

We watched as they approached us, and slowing to a stop finally.

"Hey!" Anaston said to us, as she took off her helmet and patted the large horse on the neck.

"He did _amazing_ on his gate release. Better than it has ever been!" She cooed, and pat the horse's neck that was covered in sweat.

"That is awesome!" Hayden congratulated his sister.

"Well I better go hose him off and get him back in his stall. Ya'll comin'?" she asked, looking right at me.

"You wanna go?" Hayden asked me.

"Sure," I said. For some reason, I am actually starting to like it here.

"K. Let's go!" Hayden said as we started walking up towards the barn.

"Ya'll are too slow! Geez! And hurry up please!" Anaston called out, before her and 'Quila started running towards the barn.

"YES, MASTER!" Hayden called to her, chuckling.

We were almost to the barn by then, so Anaston stopped 'Quila, and literally had to jump out of the saddle! She just started walking and the large horse just followed her to his stall.

When she got there she took his saddle, which was very small I might add (Racing saddles really are little! I will put a pic on my profile!), and led him to what they told me is called a wash stall (a/n there will be a pic on my profile for ya!), and hosed him down, and then led him back to his normal stall, and brushed him down, put a blanket on him, and put him in his stall.

"Well THAT was quicker than usual. I wonder where the stampede is today. It usually starts at about this time," Anaston said, looking at her watch.

"I have no idea. That's what I was wondering. But I haven't seen Carson all day today. Even Grace has said that she hasn't seen him," Hayden told his sister.

"Who is Carson?" I asked, curious.

"The other brother of the triplets," Hayden started, as she pointed to her brother. "Him, Carson, and Gracelynn are all triplets. And trust me they act like it too! They look like angels, well besides Carson, once you see him, he doesn't look like an angel. You can automatically tell he is ornery, but once you live with them, your life is terror!" she told me.

"We aren't THAT bad! I mean we are BAD, but not THAT bad!" Hayden told his sister.

"Really? The first day you came here you put a SNAKE, and SNAKE, on m-" Anaston started toward her brother and he backed into a wall, when she was interrupted by a girl's screams.

"Carson Zachary Ferguson!" The girl called.

We looked and saw a tall brown haired, green eyed boy running from Gracelynn, who was soaked head to toe, and had some blue stuff in her blonde hair.

"Gracelynn Madysonn Ferguson!" the boy mimicked her.

"Let the show begin!" Anaston and Hayden said in unison.

"I am guessing that would be Carson?" I asked as we watched the two argue.

"And you would be correct," Anaston told me as we watched Grace grab a water hose a soak her brother with it.

"Gracelynn! These are my favorite jeans!" Carson cried out, trying to block himself from being sprayed. Well that concludes it. Everyone in this family has the same accent. His sounded more like Hayden's and Grace's and Kayla's than it did Anaston's.

"Well these were my favorite breeches! And stop talking like that! You sound like a girl!" Grace told Carson.

"Yeah, well so do you!" Carson shot back to his sister.

"I AM a girl! Did that ever OCCUR to you?" she hollered to him.

"No," he said with a straight face.

"Jerk!" she hollered back at him, coming closer to get him even more soaked.

"No, I was just stating a fact," Carson said again.

"Now THAT was cruel!" Anaston shouted to her brother.

"OK! I SURRENDER! I SURRENDER!" Carson shouted as he was about to answer his other sister, when Grace got around behind him and did what Carson thought was THE cruelest thing she could do.

Gave him a wedgie.

"I said I SURRENDER!" he shouted again.

"'Bout time, buddy boy!" Grace smirked as she pretended to wipe her hands, and turned around and walked off.

"And those two would be who I, unfortunately, call my grown younger siblings.

"Grown?" I asked. "How old are they?"

"24. Like me. I am older than them my a month and a day. It seems like more sometimes though. But sometimes it's like I am the same age as them, even younger sometimes. We all have the heart of a little kid in us. The difference between us and most people though, is that we show we have the heart of a three year old. We joke around, laugh, pull jokes on each other. We just like to have fun," she said, as Carson walked up to us.

"Hey, Cars, this Chad. One of our guests," she said, pointing to me.

"Hey, I'm Carson. Nice to meet you," he said running his hand through his hair, water running out. "Well, I am going to go up to the house to change and dry my hair. See ya'll later," he said turning away to go up to the house, when the girl ran up behind him and jumped on his back and said "I'm coming too!"

"Oomph!" he grunted, but since he was bigger than she was, he picked her up right and gave her a piggyback ride to the house.

"Wait, you said that they were a month older than them…how-"

"We are adopted. We were born in Australia, which is where part of our accent came from, and when we were fifteen, Kayla and Ana adopted us, and we all just fit in together. That also explains why we look different from them. Aside from Carson, we all have blonde hair. He gets his dark hair from his dad. But we all have dark green eyes, and are spitting images of our mom, while Kayla and Anaston have dark brown hair, and big brown eyes," he said, ruffling Anaston's hair, but he had a sad smile on his face.

Anaston went up to him to give him a hug. He hugged her back.

I stood there and watched as the brother and sister hugged each other.

I noticed how much smaller Anaston was to her brother.

"It's ok, Hayden," Anaston told her brother.

"I know. Thanks, sis," he told her, smiling.

"Anytime. I think Bryson is going to be here soon," Anaston said, pulling her phone out of her pocket to check the time.

"He should be here any minute. Is everyone coming with him?" She asked.

"Yes, ma'am. Wanna go up there now?" he asked looking at the two of us.

"If you want to. I don't know where everything is, so I just follow whoever," I stated to the two.

Anaston laughed and had a huge smile on her face.

"Sure. C'mon let's go!" She said starting for the door, and we soon caught up.

~At the house~

We rode in the truck back up to the house.

"Did Hayden _carry _Grace all the way up to the house?" I asked, as we drove up to the house. If he did, well let's just say, that boy is strong!

"No! He probably drove the truck here and back," Hayden told me.

"Ohh…." I said as we pulled up to the house.

"Here we are!" Ana said as we pulled up to the house.

We all got out of the truck, and walked up to the house.

When we opened the door, I saw a long hall, tons of pictures lining the walls of it.

I looked at the pictures as we walked.

There were a lot of Anaston, Gracelynn, Hayden, and Carson around the ranch and with the horses.

They were beautiful pictures.

There was one picture that caught my eye though.

It was of the whole family. They looked like they were dressed for a wedding. They all looked very nice, but one particular girl caught my attention.

Anaston Ranae.

She looked absolutely stunning.

She was beyond gorgeous. I don't know how to explain it.

She had on a long, light blue dress that reached the floor. It had blue jewels going down one side to her waist where it spiraled down. (a/n the link for the dress is below!(: ?ShowDESC=N&ProductCode=FOR_77213FG)

Her hair was in curls, with part of it up and a white flowers in her hair. (a/n link for hairstyle is below!:]

./_TopGmYbHsJ8/RvP-ACsrM9I/AAAAAAAAABY/6nO_ )

I went to walk off, and ran into Hayden and Gracelynn. They had a smirk on their face, and their arms crossed.

"I probably don't want to know…" I said, judging by the look on their faces.

"No. You don't. But you are going to find out," Grace told me with one of those sickly sweet smiles on her face.

"Oh man, he-" I started to say when there was a knock on the door.

"I wonder who that is…" Gracelynn said, as she went to open the door.

"Hey. Is this the Ferguson residence?" The girl asked.

She looked just like the girl that came from Wisconsin that day to see Sonny.

What was her name?

Cindy? Mindy? Lindy? Lucy! That was it! Lucy!

"Yes, ma'am. And you are…?" Gracelynn asked.

"Lucy. I'm Sonny's best friend from Wisconsin."

**Well that is the 7th**** chappy for my story! Hope you like it!**

**Please review! They make the world go round! Haha! **

**Anyways!**

**You should push the pretty little button below, and you will be my best friends in the world!**

**P.S. I will post a link for both the dress and hairstyle on my page for you all!:]**

**~Laney!~**


	8. Lost a Filling

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance. Sadly enough. Anyway, Enjoy!:]**

**CPOV**

"LUCY!" Sonny screamed as we all entered the room.

"SONNY!" Lucy screamed back, and they ran up to hug each other.

"Well I think I just lost a filling…" Anaston commented as she came to stand next to me.

"Yeah, same here," I chuckled, as I stood there.

"Wanna sit?" Anaston asked me, as she went to sit on the leather couch.

"Sure," I said going to sit by her.

"How are you liking the place so far?" she asked me.

"It's really nice. Lots of animals. Especially horses," I commented.

She chuckled as she looked at me.

"Well we do live on a horse ranch. I am glad you like it though. It's going to be really hectic tomorrow because some of the workers that are going to set up the wedding are going to come set some of the stuff up, so I am going to stay in the house tomorrow. A free relax day is what I will call it. It'll be my excuse to finally relax," she told me, as she leaned back into the house.

After that we just kind of chatted about our lives.

When I looked over towards the kitchen where Sonny and Lucy were chatting away excitedly, and saw Gracelynn just staring at me and Anaston, with a large smirk on her face. Evidently Anaston looked over at her because Gracelynn's smirk got even bigger and she just winked, and then turned away.

When I looked over, Anaston's face was the color of a tomato.

"Are you ok?" I asked her.

"Yes, yes. I-I'm fine," she stuttered. Actually she didn't start stuttering until she looked at me.

"Ok…" I said, having to look away.

There was this…feeling that ran through my body, especially my stomach, when I looked at her. I don't know how to explain it. It wasn't a bad feeling. No. It was good feeling. A wonderful one at that.

We sat in silence for a moment, when we heard a door open, and the scratching of something against the kitchen floor.

When the cause of the scratching turned the corner into the living room, I saw three large dogs, and a puppy.

They jumped up on the couch, as Anaston started laughing.

"Chad, these are my German Shepherds Lariat, Antebellum, Chancellor or Chance and of course little Rose," she told me, petting the little pup.

"You can pet them if you want. They won't hurt you," she told me, as the littlest pup, Rose, came up to me, and stood up on her hind legs and stood there, looking at me, tongue sticking out.

I pat her gently on her head, and when she licked my hand.

"She likes you," Anaston told me. The puppy just stood there, head tilted to the side.

"So does someone else I know," Gracelynn murmured, as she came to sit on the other side of Anaston, who glared daggers at her sister.

"Yeah, when does Connor get here?" Anaston asked.

"Oh my gosh! You still like him?" Sonny asked, as she looked at her cousin.

Gracelynn stuck her tongue out at Sonny, who copied her movements.

"No! She is in LOVE with him!" Anaston answered her cousin.

"Thanks, sis!" Gracelynn said sarcastically.

"Welcome," she answered, with an big smile on her face.

"Sarcasm!" Grace said, glaring at her sister.

"I know!" Anaston answered, the big smile on her face, as she leaned back into the couch. **(me and my friends always have this discussion! Haha!)**

I just watched the two, with an amused look on my face.

"Your boyfriend's looking at you," I heard Gracelynn tell her sister.

Anaston blushed a deep red. I felt my own cheeks turn red.

"And if you don't shut up, I am going to tell your boyfriend that you love him when he gets here," Anaston said, smiling innocently at her sister, who just glared back at her.

Gracelynn looked over at me, and saw that I was still blushing.

"Awwww! He's blushing!" Gracelynn said, nudging her sister, who just mouthed "sorry," to me.

"To Gracelynn, once you come in our house, you are treated like family. Since you are staying a while, you probably want to get used to it," Hayden told me.

"And just fair warning. Grace and Carson act JUST alike, so prepare yourself," Anaston told me.

"Yeah, she's right. We're like partners in crime!" Gracelynn said, acting like she was sneaking around the house.

I just watched her with a 'what?' look on my face.

"It's an inside joke. Watch this though," she said before shouting "CARMEL!" **(I will tell ya'll that story later. It's really weird, but you can expect that of me and my friends:] )**

The siblings burst out laughing, as Sonny blushed a deep red.

"Another insider. Tell ya later," Ana told me, still laughing.

"NO!" Sonny yelled at her cousin.

"Yes, mother!" Anaston laughed at Sonny.

"I heard that!" a voice called from upstairs.

"Sorry, momma! Love you!" Anaston called to her mom.

Kayla appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Have you even showed Mr. Cooper his room?" she asked looking at her children.

"Hayden Joshua Ferguson! How could you not show this young man his room," Anaston said, pretending to feign astonishment.

"Oh haha!" Hayden faked laughed at his sister.

"You two are just so mature," Kayla said sarcastically to Hayden and Anaston.

"Hayden, please show Mr. Cooper his room," Kayla told her son.

"Please, call me Chad, ma'am," I told Kayla politely.

"Whatever you prefer," she told me with a smile.

"Ana's got some competition now," we heard Gracelynn say.

"OWW!" we heard Gracelynn yell not long after that, because Anaston hit her in the back of the head, and started playing with Rose.

"What was that for?" Gracelynn asked, as she turned toward Ana, who was still petting Rose.

"Huh?" Ana asked, pretending she didn't know what was going on.

"Why did you hit me in the back of the head?" Gracelynn asked her again.

"What are you talking about?" Ana asked her sister again, still pretending she didn't know what was going on.

I couldn't help but laugh at the two as the banter went on, and when I did, I saw Lucy stiffen out of the corner of my eye.

Weird.

"You hit me on the head!" Gracelynn said, still going on.

"Are you ok, Grace? Maybe you should go lay down while I show Chad his room," Anaston told her sister, as she stood up.

"Oh you two will enjoy that!" Gracelynn yelled as we were nearing the stairs.

I saw Anaston's face turn tomato red, as did mine.

"Gracelynn Madysonn Ferguson! Stop that now!" Kayla told her daughter.

"Sorry, momma," Gracelynn said sincerely.

We made it to the top of the stairs and turned right down a hallway with pictures lining the walls. All of them were of the family, what I guessed were friends, and of course the animals.

"This is your room," Ana told me, as she unlocked the door.

"Your room number is 12. It's just three down from mine," she smiled at me as she opened the door to my room.

"Where is yours?" I asked her.

"It's the door that has the letters 'ARF' on it. It stands for Anaston Ranae Ferguson," she told me when she saw my confused look on my face.

"Oh, ok!" I said, understanding then.

She just laughed at me, and stepped aside to show me my room.

When I walked in the room, I felt really at home. The room just had a cozy, homey feel to it.

The walls were a light blue color with a beige carpet.

There was a white, four poster bed with a light blue bed set. On the other side of the room, across from the bed, there was a 42" flat screen TV, mounted to the wall. Right under, was a white dresser.

"Nice," I said, as I went to go get my bags off of the newly made bed.

"The bathroom is right over there," Ana told me, pointing to the door that was to the left of the dresser and TV.

"And your closet is right over there," she said, pointing to the right side of the bed where there were white, French double doors.

"Well, I'll let you get settled in," she said, turning to leave.

"Anaston," I called to the brown headed girl.

She turned and looked at me.

"Yeah?" she asked, looking at me.

I couldn't talk. I was speechless.

She was absolutely gorgeous.

"Hello? Chad? You there?" I heard Ana ask me.

And a second later, I head the one and only, Gracelynn Madysonn.

"Dude, close your mouth before you attract flies," she stated very bluntly.

I just looked at her.

"Grace, why don't you leave?" Anaston asked her sister in a sickening sweet voice.

"Yes, ma'am. I'll just leave you two lovebirds alone," she smirked, before walking off.

"Sorry about her. I should be used to it though. She's always been like that," she said, before shaking her head.

I just laughed at her.

"Anyways," I started. "I was wondering, even though I don't know where anything is in this town, would you like to go out sometime?" I asked her, hope evident in my voice and I am sure in my eyes.

She smiled her beautiful smile and her eyes lit up.

"I would love to," she said, happily.

I couldn't help that goofy grin that spread across my face.

"I take it you're happy?" she giggled at me.

"You have no idea," I said, just looking at her, the same expression on my face.

Then I realized my slip-up. Let's just say my face was redder than a cherry tomato.

Anaston smiled, and simply replied, "Me, too," before walking out of the room.

It felt like my heart was going to burst with happiness.

**Well that is the 8****th**** chapter. I didn't think it was all that good, but I hoped you liked it. Please review!**

**And I wanna thank**

**Geekquality**

**HeyIt'sMe2610**

**Rockcndy775**

**JissyLuv13**

**Channylover3**

**Mrpuppy**

**And Girltech101 for the reviews!**

**And Girltech101:**

**I agree with you. I was just writing as I went, but I have found that if I write the stories down and THEN type them, then they sound SO much better in my opinion. I am just doing this to try and become a better writer. I am usually better than I am now. But I am not obsessed with horses. I just wanted to give a little insight on the new characters lives. And I am big fans of both everafterjunkie and lifeisshortsoami. **

**Anyways!**

**Hope you liked this chapter! **

**~!Laney!~**


	9. author's note

Ok. So I have recently fallen in love with two pitbulls on the reality show, Pitbulls and Parolees. Their names are Parker, who was taken from his owner when he got out of his yard, and got into a fight with another dog. It was a very sad story for his first owner, who was completely heartbroken when she found she couldn't keep Parker, but turned out to be a wonderful endeing for him, when Parker found a home with a man who has had over 50 years experience with working with pitbulls. The other is Rhino, who lives with his owner Tia, who runs the largest Pitbull Rescue in the United States. Tia, Rhino, and the others on the 'ranch' as they call it, have a 'love hate' relationship with each other. Tia loves him, as do I, but everyone else is scared of him. She said he is the type of dog, that when you get him out of the kennel, he is snarling and snorting, but wouldn't hurt a fly.

So the point of this was, I was thinking for my next chapter of my story, I thought about putting these two dogs in there to hopefully boost a good reputation about the pitbull breed. Review or Private Message me, and tell me what ya'll think!:)

Thanks!

"Laney!"


	10. Carmen Danielle

**So I want to thank everyone for the awesome reviews! I hope everyone likes Miss Anaston Ranae Ferguson and Mr. Chad Dylan Cooper! Well thanks for the reviews everyone! Hope you like this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance or little Rhino or Parker, or any of the other dogs in this story. I wish I did though. Maybe someday. Maybe.**

**CPOV**

Iwoke up the next morning to the aroma of coffee and cinnamon.

It smelled so good.

I got up, and started walking down the stairs to the kitchen to see Anaston and Gracelynn standing in the large kitchen talking and drinking coffee.

Both were still in their pj's, as was I. Mine were blue and white plaid, with a light blue t-shirt.

Anaston's were pj's were brown pajama bottoms with horses on them with a pink cami with little slippers that look like boots that were brown with pink designs on them.

Gracelynn was wearing black, red, and white plaid pajama bottoms with a black, long sleeved top with a horse on it and with black boot slippers with red designs on them.

"Good morning," Ana smiled at me.

"Good morning to you too," I smiled back.

"Well good morning to you too," Gracelynn said.

Of course.

"Good morning, Grace," I said to the girl standing in front of me and Ana, who was standing by me.

"Thanks," she said with a big smile on her face.

I just shook my head at her.

Out if the time I had been here, she had mostly aggravated me, but she could be pretty funny.

"I'm going to go take a shower and get dressed," Anaston said, washing her cup out and putting it in the dishwasher, and headed upstairs.

"I should go get ready, too," I said, following her, after putting my cup in the sink.

"I probably should, too," I heard Gracelynn sigh, as she followed me and Anaston up the stairs, as we all went to our separate rooms to shower and change.

~20 minutes later~

I was the first to come out, wearing khaki shorts, tennis shoes, and a blue t-shirt.

I walked downstairs to see Sonny and Lucy fully dressed and drinking coffee.

Sonny was wearing dark wash jeans and a white, short sleeved t-shirt with red wings on the back and a red tank under her shirt. She had her hair pulled back into a pony-tail with a red ribbon in it, and western boots that were zebra print on the bottom, with a belt that was zebra print and had jewels everywhere on it.

Lucy was wearing jeans and orange cami with a pink, orange, and white plaid button up shirt over it with black western belt with white crosses and hearts going around it, with flip-flops that were black and had jewels going down each strap and a cross jewel in the middle. **(a/n I will post a link for everyone's outfit on my page.) **She had her down and straightened.

"Good Morning," I said to the two ladies, who looked up and smiled when they saw me.

"Hey, Chad!" Sonny smiled at me.

"Hi, Chad!" Lucy said to me, smiling brightly.

"Carson Zachary!" a familiar voice shouted. Anaston.

I looked at the top of the stairs, and saw Carson tickling his sister, who was laughing so hard she was crying. I just smiled as I watched her laugh. Her laugh was like Sonny's. It was contagious, and soon we all started laughing.

"That name and Gracelynn Madysonn seems to be used a lot around this house," I commented.

"Oh, trust me. It is!" Sonny laughed.

"Carson! Stop!" Ana laughed, as her brother tickled her.

I laughed at the two, when I felt someone jump on my back and holler "Boo!"

I immediately recognized the voice.

My 14 year old sister, Carmen Danielle Cooper.

"Boo! Back at 'cha!" I laughed, as she jumped off my back.

Carmen was wearing green and white plaid shorts and a lime green t-shirt with peace signs all over it, her blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail, and flip flops on.

Carson had stop tickling Anaston and the two bounded down the stairs to meet the guest.

Anaston was wearing a black long sleeved shirt with a big white cross on the back, with 'Never Give Up' written in red letters above it. Below the white cross, were two red crosses on each side of it with 'Believe' written over the white cross and 'Victory' written under the cross. She was wearing light wash jeans that had holes in them and a large cross and the leg of them. She had black tights under them with a belt that looked like it had fur on it that went from black to white and had jewels going around it. She had on plain black boots.

She looked amazing. Even dressed in just that.

'_**What is happening to me?' **_I thought to myself.

Carson was wearing a dark green Hollister shirt with jeans and boots.

"Carmen, I want you to meet Sonny's cousins, also known as the Ferguson kids, Anaston and Carson, and I don't know where the other two are, and Sonny's best friend, Lucy," I told my sister, who smiled at each one of them, and shook their hand.

"Your Anaston Ferguson?" Carmen asked, excitedly, and my eyes went wide.

"Yes, ma'am. Why?" Anaston asked her curiously.

"No reason," I said, maybe a little too quickly.

"He is in LOVE with you!" Carmen said, smiling to the Anaston, who looked up and smiled at me, and my face turned beet red.

"Oh!" Carmen exclaimed suddenly, turning to look at me.

'Oh, man,' I thought.

"Have you asked her to marry you yet?" Carmen smirked at me.

Before I could respond, we heard laughing coming from behind us.

Of course.

Give you one guess as to who it was.

We turned around and saw Gracelynn leaning up against the staircase, laughing her head off.

Man. I dread the time I am here with my sister and Gracelynn in the same house.

"I…kn..new…you….were….in lo-ve…with…her!" Gracelynn said between fits of laughter.

My face blushed a deep, deep red.

"Thanks, Carmen," I said, glaring at my sister, my face turning red.

"Welcome!" she said, smiling widely.

I just rolled my eyes at her.

This happened to Sonny, but never this bad. Maybe it's just this family. Yeah. I think it is.

"Carmen, I would like you to meet Anaston and Carson's _wonderful _and _lovely _sister, Gracelynn," I said, smiling in a sickeningly sweet way at both Carmen and Gracelynn.

"Awwww! You're so sweet!" Grace said, starting to give me a hug, when she stopped.

"Wait. Have you hugged her yet?" Grace asked me.

"What?" I asked, completely confused.

"Have you hugged Ana yet?" she asked me, making it sound like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No?" I said uncertainly, but it came out as a question.

"Never mind then," Grace said, stepping away.

"I'm just going to feed the dogs…" Anaston said, obviously trying to get out of the room.

"Come on everyone if you wanna come!" Grace called to everyone, as she pushed me out the door.

"Owww!" I yelped, as she pushed me and hit my spine.

"Oh quit whining," she told me.

When we got out the door, the German Shepherds ran up to us, as Anaston and Carson fed them. We started laughing as Anaston and Lariat raced around the yard, racing.

They then introduced Carmen to the German Shepherds and both of us to the two little English Bulldogs running around the yard. Little Axel and Britt. Both were brown and white, and absolutely adorable. Even I had to admit that. They chased us around the yard. We al started laughing as Britt ran up behind me and caught the back of my shoe.

"You'll see their daddy and mom in a couple of days, as well as their brother and sisters. They belong to our cousins that live in Montana. You three will love them!" Anaston told us.

We started walking toward that large kennel that ran along the whole back fence across the back of the yard. It was HUGE!

When we approached the kennel, I saw that the dogs in here were Pit bulls.

This was not a bad thing. I loved pit bulls. My uncle had raised and rescued them as I grew up, so played with them all the time. They pretty much became a part of my life.

There were four of them in this kennel. One was brown, black, and white, who's name was Parker. The second one was a white and blackish colored dog that looked like a puppy, who's name was Franco. The third was a larger puppy that was grey and white, who was named Egypt. The other pit bull was a full grown black and white, short, stocky kind of dog. He was named Dillinger.

"All of these are rescues," Ana told me, as we both went in and she fed.

As we walked in, a large, short, stocky, tannish and white pit bull walked out of one of the dog houses.

I have never been scared of a dog, but this dog kinda scared me.

"Rhino!" I heard Anaston say, and the large dog 'charged' toward her.

She kneeled down, a smile on her face, as the dog came up to her. She pet him on his head and on his back as he licked her arm and her hand, before trudging off to eat.

"That's Rhino. He's my little baby," Ana told me, as we walked out of the kennel, and closed and locked the gate, so the dogs couldn't get out.

"Wanna come with me to feed the horses?" Ana asked me, as we walked toward a side gate, that had a walkway that led to one of the barns.

"Sure. Why not," I smiled at her, and she smiled back, as I followed her toward the barn, talking.

**So I know that this really didn't have a lot of Chad and Anaston, but I kinda wanted to write something dedicated to the Villalobos (pronounced Viyalobos) Pit bull Rescue. They have a reality TV show on Animal Planet that is called 'Pit bulls and Parolees'. All of the pit bulls in this story, are pit bulls that are living at Villalobos and need adopting. I also want to spread the word about the false myths that have been established with the pit bull breed. These dogs are sweet and loving and caring animals just like a Golden Retriever or any other dogs. **

**If you agree that the false myths about Pit bulls should be broken, copy this to your profile!**

**Thank you all readers!(: Don't forget to review! **

**Love you all!**

**~Laney~**


	11. Puppies!

**I want to thank everyone for the awesome reviews on my last chapter! You are all the bestest!(: Well…here is chapter 10! Hope ya'll like it! **

**I do not own SWAC. Sad enough. But I do own the plot and the other little things that Disney does not own. YAY! Anywayyyssss, enjoy!**

**CPOV**

Anaston and I walked to the large barn and she showed me how to feed.

"Ok," she started, "First off, you get the feed bucket. This one's is Mindi's. So you come and look at this chart. Mindi, Mindi, Mindi….found it! Ok, so she gets fed one cup of sweet feed," she said, as she went to a large bin that had 'Sweet Feed' written across, and got a scoop, and put two scoops of feed in the bucket. "She also gets fed supplements since she is an older horse. So she needs this senior feed called Feedmark Veteranaid. It helps the liver, lymphatic and digestive health, helps promote healthy skin and circulation, and it helps detoxify the circulatory and respiratory systems and protect the brain," she told me, and I gave her a dumbfounded look.

"Never mind," she said. "But she gets three scoops of that, plus a square of hay," she said, as she mixed the feed together, and grabbed a squarish, small bale of hay, and she set it by the door.

"Wanna help?" she asked, smiling at me.

"Can I just hand you the hay and/or set it by the door," I asked her, smiling hopefully.

She laughed at my face, and said, "Absolutely!"

It took about thirty minutes for her to get it done, and I just stared at her.

"How? How did yo-?" I started to ask, when she laughed and said, "I do this everyday. You get it kinda memorized, so you get it done faster," she said, smiling.

I smiled back at her.

"Can you help me carry these, and I'll show you how to feed?" she asked me.

"Sure," I said, picking up two buckets, to her four.

We went to each of the stalls, and fed the horses, and watered them. It helped a lot that the horse's names were on the buckets and of course the stalls. It took about twenty minutes to get the feeding finished. I went to sit down, and Ana asked me if I had any jeans.

"Yes," I said, with a curious look on my face.

"Can you go change into them, and come back here?" she asked me, as she went to King's stall.

"Sure," I said, as I walked back down to the house.

About 10 minutes later, I was back down at the barn, a pair of boots in my hand that was sitting on my dresser. When I walked in the barn, I saw one horse that was tied to a stall, saddle on his back. I then looked across the stall and saw Ana standing next to King putting his saddle on his back.

"Ana? Was I supposed to put these on? And what are we doing?" I asked her, as she turned around to look at me, smile on her face.

"Oh good. You found them. Do you know if they fit?" she asked.

"Yes. I tried them on in the house," I said, uncertainly.

"Can you put them on, and then follow me?" she asked, with mischief in her eyes.

"Sure," I said, uncertainly.

"Thanks," she smiled, as she unhooked the headstalls from each horse and grabbed the reins and walked down an aisle toward two large doors. The arena.

Oh no.

She isn't.

"Anaston!" I yelled, running after her, stopping as I approached the horses. I was not getting kicked by a horse, and it ruin my beautiful face. No way.

"Yeah?" she asked, as she opened the doors, and there was a ramp that led to the arena.

"What are you doing?" I asked her, as I walked around the horse, so there was a horse standing between me and Ana.

"Me, King, and little Tank here are going to show you how to ride," she smiled at me.

My eyes went wide, and my face went pale.

I looked at the horse named Tank.

His name definitely fit him.

He was a large, stout, stocky horse that was black and blue.

Yes. This horse was blue. He was pretty though.

But he was HUGE!

"Don't worry. He won't hurt you," Ana smiled at me.

"How do you know?" I asked, worry evident in my voice.

"I taught my three year old cousin to ride with this horse. This was the only horse she would ride for a long, long time," she told me, smiling.

"Promise?" I asked her, smiling.

"I promise," she said, a large smile on her face, her dark brown eyes glittering.

I then did something that I never thought I would do.

I leaned down and kissed her.

At first she was shocked, but she kissed back.

It was a short and sweet kiss.

When we pulled apart, Anaston started blushing.

She looked adorable.

"That was nice," I heard Ana say, suddenly.

I looked up at her, and saw she was smiling.

I smiled a lovesick grin, which she giggled at, and then replied, "Yeah, it was."

"Do you trust me now?" she asked me.

"How could I not?" I smiled at her.

"Are you ready then?" she asked.

"Show me the way," I told her.

She showed me how to get on the horse. It was hard, but I made it.

"How are you getting on King?" I asked her.

King was a little bit taller than Tank, and Anaston was a good four inches shorter than me.

"Like this," she smirked, and grabbed hold of the saddle horn, walked back towards King's head, ran forward, and jumped in the saddle.

"Ready?" she asked, as I stared at her with a shocked expression.

"Yes?" I said, but it came out as a question.

~Middle of the lesson~

"Good job, Chad! You're really good at this!" I heard Ana say, as I cantered Tank around the arena. She was sitting on King in the middle of the arena.

"Thanks!" I called back.

"Follow me!" she called to me, and rode toward the opening in one end of the arena that led outside.

I followed closely behind her on Tank.

We walked out, and onto a trail that led out to the thoroughbred barn. It was farther away though.

We were about to ride onto the trail when Ana's phone started ringing.

She pulled it out of her back pocket, and answered it, as I rode up and stood Tank beside her.

"Hello?" she said, answering the phone.

"Paisley! Hi baby girl! How are you?" Anaston exclaimed, a huge smile spreading across her face.

'Who's Paisley?' I thought, as Ana talked to this Lakota on the other end of the phone.

"You guys are almost here?" she asked.

"Ok, I will meet you up at the house in a few ok? Yes I have to come to the barn if you wanna come out there, sweetie," Ana said to the person on the other end of the phone.

"Ok, bye sweetie," Ana said, hanging up, her large smile still on her face.

"Come on! I have some people who I want you to meet!" she squealed, and we turned our horses around.

I wonder who it could be?

I wonder if it is the people she said had the other English bulldogs?

Well we will find out in the minute.

We rode up to the barn, into and out of the arena, and into the stable where we saw a little girl, about six years of age, with brown hair and bright blue eyes.

"Auntie Ana!" The little girl cried as we came into the barn.

Ana jumped off King, and the little girl ran up to her. Ana picked her up and spun her around while hugging her.

Just watching her with this little girl, I knew Ana was going to make a great mother one day.

Wait…Did I just imagine Ana as a mother?

Stop imagining these things Chad! Stop it!

"Chad, I want you to meet my little niece Paisley Grace Jackson," Ana said, proudly, as she sat the girl on her shoulders.

So this was Paisley. I had to admit, she was the cutest thing I have ever seen!

She had long, ringlet, curly brown hair with some lighter brown, almost blonde, in it, and eyes just like mine, but a darker shade.

"Hi, Paisley. I'm Chad Dylan Cooper," I smiled at the little girl, sitting on Ana's shoulders.

"Hi, Chad," Paisley said, as she smiled her big smile. It looked just like Ana's.

I smiled at her smile. She looked just like Ana almost.

"Can you laugh Paisley?" Ana asked the little girl, with a smile.

The little girl laughed, and the biggest smile spread across mine and Ana's faces, and we both started laughing.

I thought Ana's and Sonny's laugh was contagious. This little girl could turn heads when she laughed.

"Momma and Daddy and Bubba are up at the house. Daddy can't wait to see you!" Paisley smiled.

"Come on! I want you to meet my Uncle and my Aunt. You will love them," Ana smiled at me.

"Let's go," I smiled at her.

In no time we were back at the house, with little Paisley running in front of us.

Everyone was sitting at the front of the wrap-around porch.

"Anaston!" Three people smiled as we walked onto the porch. These must be Paisley's parents and brother.

"Uncle Brad! Aunt Savannah! How are you?" Ana smiled as she ran to hug her aunt and uncle.

"We're doing good! How are you? It's good to see you again!" the lady smiled.

"I'm doing pretty good. Where's Bryce? He was just here.." Ana said, and a tall, dark headed boy with bright blue eyes, came from around the porch smiling. He was in his early twenties.

"I'm right here silly!" He laughed, and came up to hug Ana.

"It's good to see you all again!" Ana laughed, as she pulled away from this Bryson kid.

"It's good to see you too!" Ana's uncle said, with a warm smile on his face.

The people were really close. You can just watch them and see that. They really love each other.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet Chad," Ana smiled, as she came to stand by me.

"Hi, Chad! It's nice to meet you! I'm Savannah, Ana's aunt, and this is my husband Brad and my son Bryson, and I see you have met my daughter Paisley," Savannah smiled warmly.

"It's good to meet you all," I smiled as I shook hands with everyone.

"How did you two meet?" Bryson asked.

"We actually met a few days ago when he flew down with Sonny. He is going to be one of the grooms in the wedding," Ana smiled.

"Cool…" Bryson said, looking at the two of us standing there, side by side, my arm around Ana.

I wonder what his problem is?

Guess who walked out at that moment to see us standing like that?

Give you one guess.

Miss Gracelynn Madysonn.

"YES! FINALLY!" she hollered, jumping around, when she saw us.

"Oh man…"Ana muttered, as we watched her sister jump around, Bryson watching her, yet still eyeing us.

We then heard a loud, deep bark coming from the house.

"Follow me!" Ana smiled, as she grabbed my hand and pulled me in to the house.

When we walked inside, there was two full grown English Bulldogs, both brown and white.

"Meet Dixie and Doc. Axel and Britt's parents," Ana said, petting the largest of the two which was Doc.

"Hi, there," I smiled as I pet Dixie on the head.

"The puppies are in the kitchen if you want to see them," Ana said.

"Sure," I said, as we walked into the kitchen.

We walked toward the door where there was a small play area set up with five little puppies in it.

"Oh my gosh!" I smiled.

Man. I am starting to sound like a little kid.

Not cool.

Over in the corner were the two littlest puppies. Both brown and white. One looked like he was standing and the other was sitting. Or laying down, I guess. You couldn't really tell, because they were so small.

"These two are the runts of the group," Ana said, as she picked them up, and handed me one. It was the one that was laying down.

"They're so small," I said, as I held mine in both of my hands gently.

"I know. They want to sell or adopt both of them out together. The only problem is that most people won't adopt out two English Bulldogs at the same time as it is, let it alone as runts," Ana told me.

"Oh my gosh! They are so cute!" I heard of voice say, and I immediately knew it was my sister, Carmen.

"I know. They are, huh?" I smiled.

"Can I hold him?" Ana asked the two of us.

"Of course," Ana smiled, as she handed my little sister the one she was holding. "Be careful though. He's really weak," she told her.

"Ok. I will," Carmen smiled, as she held the small creature in her hands.

"What's his name?" Carmen asked Ana.

"His name is Diesel, and that one is Isabelle or Izzie for short," Ana told her.

"I hope they find a home for them soon. They will make _wonderful _family pets," Ana said, as she picked up another out of the play area, which was full white.

"Chad…" I heard Carmen say.

Oh no. Not _that _voice.

She has used it on me, one too many times.

"No Carmen," I said.

"But…pleaseeeeeee?" she begged me.

By that time Anaston had caught on.

"Pleaseeee Chaddy?" Anaston said, and I just stared at her blinking.

She saw my face and smiled her beautiful smile, that I just could not resist.

"Fine…" I said, defeated.

"Thank you!" Carmen said, handing Diesel to Ana so she could hug me.

"Your welcome," I smiled, as I hugged her back.

"Well we need to tell my aunt and uncle that I think we have a future home for these little guys," she stated, as she sat the other puppy and held up the one my sister was holding to her face, and smiled.

"I still can't believe you talked me into it," I smirked, as she and I sat the two little pups in the play area to play around.

"Well I do have my ways," she laughed, as I pulled her into a hug.

She quickly hugged me back.

"You're so beautiful," I whispered into her hair.

She leaned her head up to look at me, and I saw a huge, brilliant smile on her face.

"Thank you," she said, slowly but joyously.

"Your more than welcome. I just wanted to let you know that," I smiled back.

She gave me another grin, and laid her head back down on my shoulder, when we heard someone singing the "Wedding March."

We both looked over to the den and saw Grace walking through the hall, singing, and pretending she was a bride.

"Grace. Really?" Ana asked, as her face blushed a deep red.

'_She looks adorable,' _I thought.

Ana looked up at me and smiled, and we heard Grace say "Awwww!"

"What?" I asked.

"You just called her adorable! Wow, you are losing it boy," Grace said, shaking her head.

"Did I say that out loud?" I asked, my facing heating up.

"Yes. So when is the wedding?" Grace asked.

"What?" Ana and I choked at the same time.

**Well there is Chapter 10! I know it was really long and kinda weird, but I hope ya'll like it!**

**Please review! I love you all!(: **

**And I have pics on my profile thingy of the horses, dogs, and some of the outfits so go check it out! **


	12. Thanks Your The Best

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! Again! Haha! You are all the best! **

**So this Chapter has lots of drama and lots of Chanaston (thanks mrpuppy! ) and some rated language. **

**Well hope you enjoy it!**

**Thanks!**

**~Laney!~**

**CPOV**

Oh man. Why? Why? Why? Again, I ask, Why?

"Boy, you admitted out loud that you thought she was adorable, you can't take it back," I heard Grace say.

"Well obviously…" I muttered where Grace couldn't hear me.

I looked over at Anaston and saw that she still had a grin on her face.

"Thank you," she said, coming over to hug me again.

I wrapped my arms around her shoulders, and whispered into her hair, "You're more than welcome."

"Awwww. But seriously, when is the wedding?" Grace asked.

I looked over and just stared at Grace, still hugging Ana.

"What?" she asked, innocently.

"Is that your boyfriend, Auntie Ana?" We heard a small voice say.

We both looked over and saw Paisley standing at the entrance of the kitchen, lollipop in her mouth.

We both looked at each other and smiled.

"Yes, Paisley. Yes, he is," Ana smiled, still looking at me.

"Yes!" the little girl smiled, as she ran into the den.

Anaston and I started laughing and hugged again.

"WHAT?" We suddenly heard someone holler from the den.

"What was that?" I asked suddenly.

"I-I don't know," Anaston said, obviously upset and scared.

"Anaston Ranae Ferguson! How could you do this?" we heard a guy say, and turned toward the door and saw Bryson standing in the door way.

What is he talking about 'How could you do this?' Nobody talks to my girlfriend like that. I will -I will- I will….What will I do.

Oh! I know! I will send my dogs on him! Wait…never mind. They're just puppies. Man. Oh! I will send my body guards on him!

"What do you mean, 'How could I do this?' Bryce? How am I supposed to stop myself from liking him?"

"How could you do this to Evan?" he said, shaking his head.

Who is Evan and what is Ana doing to him?

Ana's face went white, and her eyes widened, then her face turned to anger as she approached him.

"I told you to never mention his fucking name again," she said, anger evident in his voice.

"Ana! He's in LOVE with you! Do you not understand that? He calls me every chance he gets to see how you are? He wants you back." Bryson said, truth evident in his eyes.

"Never…never will I take that cheating scum bag back again in my LIFE!" Ana hollered at her cousin.

"Yet you date him?" he hollered back.

I turned angry then. My face turned red as I glared at Bryson.

"What the hell?" I hollered toward him.

"You date him yet you won't take Evan back?' Bryson hollered at her.

"HE NEVER CHEATED ON ME WITH HIS EX-GIRLFRIEND LIKE EVAN DID!" Ana hollered, before bursting into tears.

I ran over to her, and embraced her into a hug, and let her cry into my chest.

"You need to leave," I said in a serious tone.

"Whatever," he scoffed, before walking out of the room.

"Do you want me to take you to your room," I whispered to Ana, as I hugged her.

She nodded her head still crying.

I picked her up bridal style, and carried her up the stairs, to a door the had the letters "ARF" on the door on black and white zebra print letters.

I opened the door, and carried her to her large, brown, four poster bed that was made out of oak, and laid her down, and covered her with the brown and turquoise bed set.

Her room was a turquoise color with brown trimming along the edge of the walls. She had brown furniture and pictures lining the walls. They were mainly pictures of her and some of the horses at the ranch. There were also group pictures of about 20 people, including guys, about 14 to 19 years old, standing together in a group, all with jeans and a sweatshirts on that said, 'Raider Cheer Squad' on the front of them.

Ana was a cheerleader?

'I'll have to ask her about that later' I thought.

There were also three large, bubble chairs hanging from the ceiling.

To the left of the room, there was a door that obviously led toward the bathroom, plus large, brown, double French doors that led to the closet.

In one corner of the room, there was a western saddle that had the words "2005 -2007 Champion Barrel Racer" engraved on the side.

In the other corner, there was another one that had the same exact thing, except that year was 2008-2009.

I also noticed that there were pictures sitting on the dressers and bedside table that had a large, black and white horse on it, with a girl that had to be Ana, because it looked just like her, but a younger version of her. There was also pictures of her, still young, riding the black and white horse, around a barrel. This must be what they call barrel racing.

Just as I was about to leave the room, I heard Ana call me, her voice just barely above a whisper.

"Chad. Please don't leave," she said, as I looked at her.

You could see the pain and tears still in her eyes as she looked at me.

"Are you sure?" I asked her.

"Yes, please," she said, as she patted the other side of the bed to come sit by her.

I walked over to the other side of the bed, and sat down.

"Thanks," Ana smiled faintly at me, as she turned over.

"No problem," I smiled back, as I lay down.

When she laid her head on chest, it just felt right. I don't know how to explain it. It was like we were two puzzle pieces that fit together. But it was stronger than that. I don't know how to explain it really. It was an amazing feeling.

"This is nice," I heard Ana whisper.

"Yeah, it is," I whispered back.

She smiled a slight smile up at me.

"I'm sorry about what happened out there. I told him a million times to never bring up that jerk's name again in my life. I can't believe he did that. Thanks for being there for me though," she said.

"It's not your fault. It was his fault. And you're welcome. I will always be there for you," I promised her.

She smiled a brilliant, beautiful smile at me before she yawned.

"Sleepy?" I laughed.

"A little," she giggled. "I think I am going to take a nap," she said, before turning over toward her door.

"You want me to stay in here still?" I asked, as I wrapped my arm around her waist.

"Yes, please, if you don't mind," she replied, looking back at me, yawning again.

"Whatever you want," I whispered to her, as she drifted off to sleep.

I lay there, watching her. Her dark, brown hair lay perfectly around her face.

She was beautiful, no one could deny that.

I watched her until I slowly drifted to sleep.

**Well there it is! Hope you like it! Lots of drama! **

**I tried to work on this at every possible moment over this past week but I have been super busy especially because I was at Denver City all day on Thursday for UIL where I competed in Oral Reading, where me and my friends got to see some of our Slaton friends and met some Post peoples! But sadly I didn't place in Oral Reading but I did place 4th**** in Ready Writing! Yay! And then Friday we had a TON of work to catch up on, and then Saturday we had a Tournament against Brownfield and Floydada, and then today was sort of my free day, because tomorrow we have another game at home against Forsan. Hope we win! Wish us luck! **

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! You are all the bestest! **

**Anyways! Virtual hugs for all of those that review!(:**


	13. Trail Ride!

**I hope you all liked my last chapter! And I hope you like this one as well!(: **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance or any of the songs in here. Sadly enough. But I used to own the horse based off of Kardee in here! This is exactly what she looks like and that was her name!**

**Enjoy!:D**

**CPOV**

I woke up the next morning and looked around at my surroundings.

Turquoise walls. Brown trimming. Pictures of horses. Saddles.

I then remembered where I was and the events that had happened.

I looked to my side and saw that she was gone.

'_Where is she?_' I thought as I ran downstairs.

"Where is she?" I asked Grace, as I ran into the den.

Dixie and Doc were laying on the couch watching the puppies play in the room, and looked up when they heard me.

"Who? Your lover?" Grace smirked.

I just glared at her and gave her a look.

"Haha!" I laughed sarcastically.

I then heard, Hi, Chaddy!" from behind me.

Carmen!

"Carm, where is Ana?" I asked my sister.

"Yeah…" she said, casually.

"Where is she?" I asked, impatiently.

"Somewhere for ME to know, and YOU to find out," she told me, studying her nails, and then pointing at me, a sickeningly sweet smile on her face.

Grace and I looked at each other and said, "Horse Barn," in unison.

"Stupid…" I heard Carmen mutter under her breath.

"Carmen Danielle Cooper!" I warned my sister.

"Sorry!" she said, attitude thick in her voice. I just rolled my eyes at her.

I was walking to the large, white barn, when I heard the steady beat of horse's hooves beating against the ground.

I looked over to an arena that was placed between the barn and one of the pastures by the entrance. In the middle of it stood Hayden. Running around the perimeter of it was a large, black and white horse, with a long, black flowing mane.

Wait. Was that the same horse as in the picture?

No. His markings were different.

But they look so much alike.

I just shook my head, and continued walking to the barn.

When I stepped into the entrance, I heard the voice of a girl singing.

It was beautiful.

"You're a falling star. You're the getaway car. You're the line in the sand, when I go too far. You're the swimming pool, on an August day. And you're the perfect thing to say," the singer started.

Singer: Michael Buble. Song: Everything.

This song reminded me so much of Ana.

I started to sing along.

"And you play it coy, but it's kinda cute. And when you smile at me, you know exactly what you do."

Ana looked over while we were both singing, and smiled. We both stopped, and I smiled and said, "I was wondering where that beautiful voice was coming from," as I pulled her into a hug.

We pulled apart and smiled at each other.

"CHAD!" called a little girl with curly brown hair, that bounced every time she took a step, and piercing blue eyes, and a brilliant smile on her face, ran out of one of the stalls and up to me.

I heard Ana chuckle from beside me.

"Paisley!" I smiled, as I picked her up.

She smiled a bright smile at me. "Chad, we going on a twail wide, will you pleaseeeeeee come?" She asked, still smiling.

"Is that ok?" I asked Ana.

"Sure," she smiled.

"Then absolutely!" I smiled at Paisley.

"YAY!" she smiled, as she jumped out of my arms, and ran up to the large red and white horse.

When the horse saw her approach, she neighed, and lowered her head so Paisley could pet her on the head.

"She's adorable," I laughed.

"She is," Ana smiled back at me, as I pulled her into a side hug. She rested her head on my shoulder.

"It's amazing how close those two are. They are almost inseparable," she commented as we watched the little girl and the large horse together.

"Who is that?" I asked her, referring to the horse.

"Kardation or Kardee for short. She's Paisley's horse. They are absolutely crazy about each other," Ana told me.

"That's her horse?" I said, amazed.

"Yeah. They flew her down here. They are together all the time. Like 24/7 almost!" Ana laughed.

I laughed along with her.

"Come on. Let's go get our saddles for King and Tank, and then go tack them out, and then go for our ride," Ana said.

"Sounds like a plan," I said, and we started walking.

I grabbed her hand, and intertwined our fingers.

When I did, I felt the sparks run up through my hand up my arm.

I looked over and saw, Ana smiling a huge smile.

We walked into the tack room, where Ana picked up the saddle that I used earlier, and a light leather saddle with zebra print on the seat.

We grabbed everything else we needed and went to our horses.

Ana set her stuff down at the stall next to mine.

"I'm going to use Adriana's stall since she is out in the pasture," Ana said, as she led King over to the stall.

We brushed down our horses and I waited for her to tack up King, so she could help me with Tank's.

She quickly brushed down King and tacked up Tank.

She brought out a step stool type thing and set it by Tank, who just stood there.

"Climb up it," she stated, smiling.

"What's it for?" I asked, confused.

"To get up on the horse easier," she said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh…" I said, understanding then.

I climbed up to the second step, put my left foot in the stirrup, and swung myself up and over.

I quickly settled into the seat.

Ana walked over to Grace, who was standing by her horse, and picked her up and set her in her saddle. She grabbed the reins, and backed the horse up and turned her around.

I followed her, and Ana quickly got on King, and followed us.

We rode out of the barn, and onto a path that led toward the back of the ranch. We all rode beside each other in silence, before, we heard the barking of dogs, and turned around to see three of the German Shepherds jogging toward us.

They ran ahead of us, and Paisley kicked Kardee into a gallop.

It scared me. She looked like she could fly off of the horse.

Ana must have seen the look on my face, because she grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"She's ok. She's been riding since before she could walk. Besides, Kardee would never do something that could possibly hurt Paisley. They love each other way too much," she smiled at me.

I felt relieved and smiled back at her.

"Race ya," she winked, before nudging King in the sides and breaking into a full speed run.

I nudged Tank just enough to get him going into a run to catch up with Ana.

We ran and laughed, until we caught up with Grace, and pulled our horses to a stop.

"Hehe! You two are funny!" We heard a little girl say, and looked over a Paisley, who was giggling away.

We both smiled and laughed along with her.

It is almost impossible to not laugh when she does.

"I'm donna go back to the house," she said, turning her horse around, and nudging him into a trot.

"It is times like that that I don't think she is five years old," I heard Ana say.

"Yeah. Me too. She's a special girl though," I smiled.

"That she is," she smiled back.

"Want to head back?" I asked.

"Yeah. Race ya back!" she said, nudging King in the side.

"Hey!" I laughed, nudging Tank to go.

Tank and I quickly got ahead of the two, and I looked back to see how far behind they were. When I did, Ana shouted,

"Watch out for that-" she started, when I turned around a came face to 'face' with a branch.

"Tree…" she finished weakly.

I quickly got up off the ground a dusted myself off.

I can't believe I just fell off of my horse.

I can't believe I got hit in the _face _by a _branch_ and fell off of my horse!

I can't believe I just got hit in the face by a branch, and fell off of my horse, _right in front of my girlfriend!_

"You ok?"

"Yeah, just really sore," I said, rubbing my forehead.

"Come on. Get up on King and let's go find Tank. Hopefully he went back to the barn," she said.

"What do you mean 'Come on'? You want to me to walk back?" I asked, my eyes getting wide.

Ana just started laughing.

"No!" Get up on King and we will ride back to the barn!" she laughed.

"How?" I asked, wondering how to get on the large horse.

"Climb the tree," she said simply. "That's how I get back on them sometimes," she shrugged.

I climbed the tree, and got on King. Not sure how, but I did, and we rode back to the barn, where we saw Tank grazing on the grass near the barn.

I slid down from King and went and grabbed the reins, and led him back to the barn.

We took off all of the horses' tack, groomed them down, and put them in their stalls.

"Ty said that he would feed them later for us," Ana said, as we walked hand in hand back to the house. Paisley was already in the house.

"Who's Ty?" I asked, feeling my stomach tighten as I heard Ana talk about another boy.

"He's Sonny's future brother-in-law, or our head stable hand," she said, smiling at me.

"He's like an older brother to me. Him and Jason both are," she told me, smiling.

"When do I get to meet the infamous Jason?" I teased.

"He should actually be here today," Ana smiled at me.

I just nodded my head.

"You do now there is nothing to be jealous of right? I don't like them like that. Ty is married with three wonderful kids, and Jason is about to marry my cousin. And also, I don't care about anyone but you," she smiled up at me.

I smiled brightly, before turning toward her, and sweeping her up in my arms and spinning her around, all while kissing her.

When I sat her down, she started laughing, and pulled me into a hug.

"I knew this day would come," we heard someone laugh from the porch.

We turned around and saw Grace laughing her head off.

We also saw a very scary looking Bryson glaring at us.

If looks could kill, we would both be six feet under.

**Well that's the end of that chapter! Review to tell me how you like it!**

**And I also have some awesome news! **

**I went to All Region Band tryouts today and made the band! 11th**** Chair Clarinet! I also saw a lot of my friends from Abernathy, Post, and an old friend from Slaton! Anyways, It's like a really big deal, so I was in the mood to finish this chapter to celebrate!**

**And thanks for the reviews everyone! You are all the best. You should review some more to tell me how you like it!(: **


	14. Delivery!

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter! Here is chapter 13! Enjoy!**

**CPOV**

"What do you want know, Bryson?" Ana asked her cousin in a fierce voice.

"I want to know how you could do this to Evan," he said, his voice just as fierce.

Grace had already gone inside, so she didn't see any of this.

"Leave. Now," Ana said in a serious tone.

About that time, a large, red Ford pickup truck, pulled into the yard and stopped.

A large man wearing boots, jeans, and a nice shirt, stepped out and onto the gravel.

"Jason!" Ana smiled, as she ran up to the man I had heard so much about.

She ran up to him, and her picked her up to hug her.

I felt a twinge of jealousy run through me.

He had blonde hair and dark green eyes, and stood about 6' feet tall.

"How's my little sister doin'?" he asked in a thick southern accent.

"Pretty good. How about you?" she asked, in her thick, mixed accent, as they walked toward us.

"I'm doing really well," he answered her.

"Bubba, I want you to meet Chad. Chad this is Jason," Ana smiled at me.

"Hello, sir," I said, shaking Jason's hand firmly, "Nice to finally meet you," I smiled.

"Nice to meet you, too," he smiled back.

"Sonny's up in the house," Ana told Jason.

"Thanks, sis," he smiled before running inside.

"Are you glad he's here," I asked my girlfriend, who was looking at me, smiling.

"Very! I haven't seen him for three or four weeks! Can you imagine not seeing your brother for three or four weeks?" she asked me.

"Well I don't have a brother, but I can't imagine seeing me little sister for that long. She may get on my nerves sometimes, but I love her," I said, genuinely.

Ana smiled her brilliant smile at me, and it took my breath away.

She pulled me into a hug, and said, "That was so sweet!"

I put my arms around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head.

"Awwww! You two are just so cute! You remind me of little puppies!" Grace said, smiling, before running back into the house.

"Was that a compliment?" I asked Ana, still hugging her.

"From her, yes!" Ana laughed.

"That's good. Even though it is weird for a twenty five year old man to remind someone of puppies…" I said, trailing off.

"Yeah, your right about that…" Ana replied.

"Ana! The company that is bringing all of the decorations for the wedding is supposed to be here in a couple of minutes. Can you call me when they get here?" Sonny asked as she came onto the porch.

"Yeah, absolutely!" Ana smiled at her cousin, as she pulled out of my embrace.

"Thanks so much! And Grace _was _right! You two are just so adorable!" she laughed, as she ran back inside.

Ana rested her forehead on my chest, and muttered, "Help me, now!"

I laughed as I wrapped my arms around her again.

We stood there for a moment before Ana pulled away when we heard a voice call from the house.

"ANA! LOOK WHAT I FOUND!"

"I wonder what it is?" she wondered aloud, her eyes crinkling together.

I couldn't help but laugh at how cute she was. She looked like a little kid again.

"Come on," she said, grabbing my arm and pulling me inside.

We walked into the den and looked at the T.V where music was playing.

On the screen was the same group of people in the picture of the cheerleading team.

I looked over at Ana, and laughed at her expression.

Her mouth was hanging open, eyes wide, and eyebrows raised.

She looked up at me and pouted before asking, "What?"

I just smiled and shook my head, and looked back at the screen.

In the middle, there was female and male cheerleaders dancing. At the front, there was two males at each corner with one arm raised in the air.

On the right side, one of the boys with black hair and green eyes, was holding up a girl with blonde hair and brown eyes, with the one arm.

The girl was standing on one leg and hands in the air. Ana told me it was called a One Arm Liberty.

On the other side was a boy with shaggy brown hair and bright blue eyes, standing the same way as the other boy. The only difference between them was that this brown headed boy was holding Anaston up, before tossing her up in the air, where she flipped up in the air, and landed in his arms.

I just barely caught the way the two looked at each other and smiled, their eyes lighting up.

I saw Ana stiffen up out of the corner of my eye.

I immediately knew who that boy was.

Evan.

"Stupid, miserable, two-timing jerk," I heard her mutter.

We heard someone pull up outside, so Ana ran to see who it was.

"Sonny! The delivery truck is here!" she called to her cousin.

"Ok! Thanks! I'm coming!" Sonny called back, getting up from her spot on the couch.

"Will you need any help?" Jason asked his fiancée.

"Yes. Will you and Chad come and help me?" she asked, looking at the two of us.

"Sure," Jason and I replied, and we started toward the door.

Standing at the door was a large, well built man, maybe in his late twenties, with black hair and blue eyes, trying to flirt with Ana.

I laughed internally at his failed attempts.

'Let's see how jealous we can make this guy…' I thought, smugly.

I walked up behind Ana, as the guy, Chris, according to his name tag, eyed me.

I wrapped my arms around Ana's waist.

"Need any help, _honey_?" I asked her, and she looked up at me and smiled. Laughter and mischief filled her big brown eyes.

Chris over there was looking at the two of us, his mouth in thin, straight line.

"Yes, please, _babe_," she said, smirking.

"Excuse me, sir, and me and my _boyfriend _will help you move everything," Ana smiled, as she slipped her hand into mine and intertwined our fingers.

Chris just simply nodded, and walked back to the delivery truck and Ana, me, Jason, Sonny, and _Chris_ unloaded everything.

**Well, there it is! Hope you like it! **

**So my friend Hannah just made my day today! It was an Early Release day, so we finished lunch and we were sitting in the littlest of our gyms. We were sitting by Caitlin and her boyfriend Zach (the one the freaks my other friend out!). Well he was just being just plain out rude to me, so I pretended to pour water on his head. Well Hannah just took the water bottle from me and poured in his hair and down his back, and said "Don't be rude to my friend!" and gave it back. Well his first reaction was to blame it on me, so you can just imagine how that went. All this time, Caitlin was just sitting there, laughing her little head off! And that is why I have the best friends in the world! Haha! **

**So I will be gone Friday and Saturday with some of my friends. We are going to have a sleepover, go to the movies, and then go to the mall to have a scavenger hunt and 15 Things to do in Wal-Mart-Mall Version! So I won't start writing again for a couple of days. **

**Sorry!**

**Well Review all you wonderful peoples in the world! Thanks!(:**


	15. Shopping!

Ok…so I am not going to be posting as often, but more than I usually do. Hopefully. If that makes sense. It's Christmas break soon! Yay! And then there is some other stuff going on in my life too, so that is a big reason that I won't be updating as much. Also I am thinking about writing a Gallagher Girls story… Not sure yet, but I think it will be fun!

Well I hope you like this Chapter!

CPOV

**Over the next few days, guests for the wedding started to arrive. **

**I met Ana's grandparents, Karen and Robby, as well as her cousins, aunts and uncles, and Sonny's grandparents, and pretty much the whole family. **

**I noticed how close they were to each other. They could talk like they see each other everyday. I was really neat to see. **

**I had the chance to meet and get to know everyone a little bit, including Ana's adorable little cousins, Kara, Mia, Cotton, Gage, and the twins, Zach and Cammie. Before long, the bride-to-be, her fiancé, the groomsmen, and the bridesmaids all headed into town to so the groomsmen could get fitted and the bridesmaids could get their dresses and figure out who the maid-of-honor is.**

"**Ok," Sonny started, as she held the dresses. **

"**So I know I haven't told anyone who the maid-of-honor is, and I am sure you are all dying to know, but I wanted to save it to tell ya'll know," she said, smiling at her soon-to-be husband, who was standing beside her, smiling back. **

**I felt Ana lean into me, so I wrapped my arms around her and supported her weight. **

"**So I wanted to know if you would like to be my Maid-Of-Honor, Anaston?" Sonny smiled. **

**Ana's face lit up as she ran up to her cousin and hugged her. **

"**Of course I will!" she gleamed. **

**I smiled at how happy she was. If I thought she was beautiful before, I just found out how beautiful she is when she is this excited. **

**She looked up and smiled at me, and I smiled back. She ran up to me, and I picked her up and spun her around, just like we did earlier today in the yard. **

**She laughed her beautiful laugh, and she pulled her head back to look me in the eye. I leaned forward and kissed her. How could I not? **

"**Awwww…" Everyone said, as we kissed. We pulled back all too soon, and we laughed. **

**We just stood there and looked at each other for a while, smiling like a couple of love-sick kids. In a way we were. We were crazy about each other. **

**No one could deny that. **

**It was at that moment that I knew exactly how I felt for this crazy, goofy, beautiful, brown eyed, brown-haired girl. The girl with the most beautiful laugh, and the most beautiful smile in the world. The girl that could light up my day, just by looking at me. The girl that loves her family more than anything. The girl that lives for her horses. The girl that comes up with crazy ideas, and loves to take risks. The girl that wasn't afraid of getting caught. She knew how to take care of herself, take up for herself, and could stand on her own. She was perfect in every single way. **

**I was in love with Anaston Ranae Ferguson. **

**I loved her. More than anything in the world. **

**She is the one. **

"**I love you," I said, looking into her eyes. **

**She smiled at me, and said, "What does it mean when your eyes are sparkling?" **

"**It means her really and truly loves you, Ana," Sonny said. You could hear the smile in her voice. **

"**I love you, too…" she whispered, as she reached up to kiss me. **

**As soon as our lips met, fireworks went off. It was amazing. It was a feeling that I never wanted to get rid of. **

**It was the best feeling in the world. **

**It felt like the two of us were in a completely different world. **

**I wished it would stay like that forever, but soon we had to pull back all too soon, to breath. **

"**That was perfect," she whispered, as we pulled away. **

"**Yeah, it was!" I whispered back. **

"**Ok you two lovebirds, let's get back to business," we heard a voice snap, and we all turned and looked at Lucy. **

**She had a furious look on her face, and her whole body was stiff. **

"**Luce, are you ok?" Sonny asked her best friend, obviously concerned. **

"**I'm fine," she snapped. "I just want to get out of here."**

"**Ok," here are everyone's dresses. Ana this is yours," Sonny said, trying her best to smile. She watched her best friend closely out of the corner of her eye the entire time. **

**She was definitely on edge.**

**The groomsmen had already gotten their tuxes, so Ana grabbed my hand and I intertwined our fingers. **

"**Wanna go look around? We have about another couple of hours before we have to go. Sonny wants to shop for a bit and spend some time with Jason," Ana told me, as we walked out of Marietta's, where the bridesmaids got their dresses. (a/n this is an actual store here in my little town!:]) **

"Sure. What stores do they have here? Especially since this town is so little. No offence," I said, to her, and she just looked at me and laughed.

"None taken. And trust me, I know how little it is. I have lived here my whole life, but I never wanted to leave it. I am drawn here by some invisible force," she told me, as we walked through the mall with our hands intertwined, swinging back and forth. We are the perfect couple, if I do say so myself.

"Is that why you moved back from Australia?" I asked, looking at her.

Her hair was straightened and you could easily see the black and light blonde highlights that she had just gotten earlier today. She was still wearing her black and red shirt with the crosses on it as well as the jeans. With her highlights, she looked even more gorgeous.

"Yes. I loved Australia, and I visit it every chance I get, which is a lot since I compete in show jumping and everything, but this town is my home. I don't think I could ever leave again," she responded.

I nodded, as I thought about that.

What if in the future we got married? What would happen then? What would we do?

"Whatcha wanna do?" she asked me as we wandered around.

"Whatever you want to do," I smiled at her.

"American Eagle it is," she smiled as she pulled me to a store around the corner.

'_Oh, boy!' _was my last thought before we entered the store.

**Did you like? Did you not like? I hope you like! Haha! **

**So I will post all the pics for everyone's outfit and the bridesmaids dresses and the wedding dress and everything on my profile thingamajig! **

**Plus I am working on a new story! I just a little random one-shot that I came up with for the Gallagher Girl series! If you haven't read the series, you seriously should. After reading two of the books, I have decided I want to be a spy. My mom thinks I am crazy, but oh wellzerz!**

**Anyways! Please Review!:D**


	16. AN!

**Hey guys! I want to apologize for not updating in so long! I promise I am not trying to torture ya'll! Pinky promise! I have just been SUPER busy. I've had basketball, band stuff, track stuff, school work, I've had two projects I've had to do, and so, so, so, so, so much more. I promise I will try to post the next chapter by this weekend! I will try my hardest to! **

**I have tons of stories that have happened if ya'll wanna hear…but probably not…hahaha(:**

**-.- I am surprised I made it through so far without going crazy….**

**I have my stinking band song stuck in my hand…and It. Is. Driving. Me. CRAZY! **

**Sorry…(:**

**And Early warning…I will NOT be posting during spring break or anywhere around that time. I will be going on a trip to Missouri for band!:D**

**Now, I will more and likely bring my laptop and work on my stories, but I will not update. Sorry:/**

**Well adios my friends! We shall meet again!:D**

**And I have exciting news! **

***Drum roll***

**We got a new puppy!:DD**

**She is a little Rottweiller and her name is Gretchen and she is the cutest thing to ever walk the Earth(:**

**I will put her pic as my profile picture soon!:D **

**~La-La-La-Laney!~**

**^ (My friend came up with that;)**


	17. Oh Boy!

**So here is the next chappy! Thanks for all the reviews! You all are so wonderful!(:**

**Hope you like!(:**

**Disclaimer!: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING DISNEY DOES! If I did, I would be very rich…to say the least. I also do not own My Kinda Party and She's Country by Jason Aldean or She's like Texas, by the Josh Abbott Band, nor Jason Aldean or the Josh Abbott Band either. I wish I did though. Though I do get to say that the members of the Josh Abbott Band did live in a little town close to mine, and went to school at Tech(:**

**CPOV**

After an hour of being in American Eagle, we finally left.

I think Ana bought the whole store!

She bought stuff for me, for her, for the triplets, and pretty much everyone. Everything cost over nine hundred dollars.

"Come on, wanna go to Hippie Chick with me to get a dress for a party I am going to?" she asked.

"Sure," I smiled, as I grabbed her hand waiting for her to show me the way.

We came to a little boutique and walked in.

There were purses, suitcases, scarves, dresses, shirts. Everything pretty much.

She walked over to where they had some dresses, and picked out a dress that was zebra print and had roses all over it.

"I'm gonna go try this on," she told me, before going to the dressing room at the back.

I followed her back, and a few minutes later, she came out of the dressing room wearing the dress.

"Holy…" I said when I looked at her.

The dress hit her about two inches above the knee, and showed off her every curve. It was ¾ sleeved and showed off her shoulders.

"You like it?" she smiled at me.

"Yes," I smiled back.

"I'm gonna go change, so I can pay for it," she said, kissing me on the lips, before walking into the dressing room to change.

She walked out again, and she went to grab a few extra things.

We walked to the back again, to the check out counter, where she paid for everything. Her dress, a purse she found, and a couple of scarves.

We left and she pulled me to a small shoe store.

"What are we doing here? Whoa.." I said when we walked in.

There were shoes _everywhere_!

She walked to the back and I followed her.

"Size?" she asked me.

"Why?" I asked uncertainly.

"Because I need your shoe size," she smiled at me.

"9 ½," I told her, and she went and found an Italian leather shoe, that was a dark brown, and walked to the counter.

"You are not buying those Ana. I will buy them myself." I said as I pulled out my wallet.

"No, I insist. And I am going to win this argument one way or another," she said, raising her eyebrow.

"Fine," I groaned, as she paid for the shoes.

We walked and went to find something to eat.

We decided on Chic-Fil-A, so we went and ordered.

Ana ordered a spicy cool wrap, and I ordered a chargrilled sandwich. We both got fries to go with it.

We sat down and ate, and just talked and joked around, and had a good time.

"Are you through?" she asked me, as we packed our stuff.

"Yeah. Ready to go?" I asked her.

"Yeah," she said as she got up and I grabbed her hand.

We walked through the mall, hand in hand, we went in a couple of more stores and Ana bought some Miss Me Jeans and me some Affliction shirts.

"Hey, I just got a text from Sonny and them to meet us at the front. Ready?" Ana asked as we walked out of a store that I had never heard of.

"Sure," I smiled, as I helped her carry some of the bags we had, and grabbed her hand as we walked toward JCPenney's.

"There ya'll are! It's about time!" Grace said, exasperated, as we walked toward her.

"Nice to see you too, sis," Ana told her sister sarcastically.

Grace just made a face at her when she turned around.

"We're ready," Ana smiled, and we all walked out of the mall.

We reached the three cars that we had brought. A red Ford F-350, a Yellow 2010 Camaro with a black racing stripe, and a black Toyota Tundra.

We put all of our stuff in the cars we were riding in, got in, and drove back home.

We pulled out of the parking lot of the mall, when Ana turned the music up and started singing.

"_Worked all week._

_Cleaned up, cleaned cut, and clean shaved_

_Got the cover off the '68_

_I fired it up and let the horses sing. _

_A little pretty thing_

_A little tan leg Georgia dream_

_She's rockin' them holey jeans_

_Baby, what you going on Saturday?_

_You know, words got it, there's gonna be a party_

_Outta town about half a mile _

_Four wheel drives and big mud tires_

_Muscadine wine_

_Oh, baby, you can find me_

_In the back of a jacked up tailgate_

_Sittin' 'round watchin' all these pretty things_

_I get down in that Georgia clay_

_And I'll find peace _

_In the bottom of a real tall cold drink_

_Chillin' with some Skynyrd and some old get this thing 's my kind of if you wanna on baby, just do your give up your why drive when you can stay with me?And then after while we'll sneak away from the by the moonlight and down to the sippin' on the , if you're in mood and you can settle for a one night you can be my tan-legged Juliet,I'll be your Redneck baby, you can find the back of a jacked up ' 'round watchin' all these pretty things.I Get down in that Georgia I'll find the bottom of a real tall cold ' with some Skynyrd and some old get this thing 's my kind of baby, you can find the back of a jacked up ' 'round watchin' all these pretty things.I Get down in that Georgia I'll find the bottom of a real tall cold ' with some Skynyrd and some old get this thing 's my kind of , y'all ready for this?Y'all go head and turn it on up."_

"Who was that?" I asked, when the song went off, not recognizing the voice.

"That was Jason Aldean…" Ana said, staring at me with wide eyes, as we pulled up to a red light.

"Never heard of him," I said, and she hurriedly pulled out a CD and skipped to song eight.

_You boys ever met a real country girl?I'm talkin' true blue, out in the woodsDown home countryVerse 1She's a hot little number in her pick-up truck Daddy's sweet money done jacked it upShe's a party all-nighter from South CarolinaA bad mamma-jamma from down in AlabamaShe's a ragin' Cajun, lunatic from Brunswick,Juicy Georgia peach, With a thick southern drawl, sexy swingin' walkBrother she's all country, shoot,From her cowboy boots to her down home rootsShe's country,From the song she plays to the prayer she praysThat's the way she was born and raised,She ain't afraid to stay countryBrother she's countryA hell raisin' sugar when the sun goes downMama taught her how to rip up the townHoney drippin' honey from a holler in Kentucky,Get's ya flippin' kinda trippy like a Mississippi hippieShe's a Kansas princess,Crazy mother trucker, undercover lover,Thick southern drawl, sexy swingin' walkBrother she's all country, shoot,From her cowboy boots to her down-home rootsShe's country,From the song she plays to the prayer she praysThat's the way she was born and raised, she ain't afraid to stay countryNothin' but country(Thick Southern drawlSexy swingin' walk)Aw, show 'em how a country girl does it one time, now*Guitar Solo*Brother she's countryFrom her cowboy boots to her down-home rootsNothin' but country,Yeah, yeahShe's country, shoot,From her cowboy boots to her down-home rootsShe's country,From the song she plays to the prayer she praysThat's the way she was born and raised, she ain't afraid to stay countryYeah she's nothin' but country,She's all about the countryFrom the backwoodsShe's home a grownDown to the boneShe's country"_

_**(A/N This my favorite song on the WORLD! And it totally describes me!(; )**_

"You know who that song reminds me of?" I asked her, as we turned out of town onto a country road.

"Who?" she asked.

"You," I said simply, as another song started up.

She smiled widely at me, and said "Thank you," in her mixed accent.

"Everyone says this song also describes me," she laughed, as another song started up, and I listened to it, as she sang along.

"_She's as free as the blue bonnets in the summerShe's as hot as the padre island sunmost of the times She's as warm and friendly like the hills that surround AustinShe's as bright as the Dallas Sky She always holds head high She love the company of her familyShe has faith in God's greater planShe trusts I'm a good manand that why I'll always believe She's like Texas and she likes meHer eyes are green like the trees in NacogdochesHer teeth are white as the cotton in the falland when she laughs you'll always take noticeCause her hearts charm will shine right through it allShe's as bright as the Dallas Sky She always holds head high She love the company of her familyShe has faith in God's greater planShe trusts I'm a good manand that why I'll always believe She's like Texas and she likes meHer moods can change like the weather out in Lubbockbut if you show her love man she'll return it. :)She's as bright as the Dallas Sky She always holds head high She love the company of her familyShe has faith in God's greater planShe trusts I 'm a good manand that why I'll always believe She's like Texas and she likes me"_

"How did you get your accent?" I asked her, truly curious.

"Well I lived here in this little town until I was 13, and then I lived in Australia for two years, before I stayed in England for a year, and then moved back to Australia for another two years, before I moved back here," she said, all in one breath.

"I thought your mom said that you, her, and the triplets all moved to Australia when you were fifteen, and then back here when you turned sixteen?" I asked her confused.

"That's what we told the press and everything, because they think that I have a dad that lives in Australia and that the triplets are my real biological siblings, but their not. We wanted to protect them, so that's what we told everyone. We adopted them from Australia, and that is where they get there accent from. When we moved to England, we just said that we traveled there, but we had family stuff going on really. I told them that we had horse competitions, and we really did, but it was mainly for family stuff," she told me.

"Oh, ok," I said, as we listened to the radio some more, and I listened to her sing.

A few minutes later, we pulled up to the large wrought-iron gates, and Ana punched a code into the key pad at the side, and the gates open. We pulled through, and we let everyone else go ahead of us.

"You see that horse right there. It looks yellowish kind of and has the white mane and tail?" she asked me, pointing to a horse in the pasture.

I immediately spotted the horse.

It was a dark yellowish color with a long, white mane and tail.

It was gorgeous.

She got out and I followed her. When we were walking up, Ryla raised her head, and started walking toward the fence. Following her was the paint horse from the picture.

"That's Ryla. And the Paint next to her, I have had since I was nine years old. That's Harlequin. We call him Harley for short though. They are best friends. I used to barrel race with him. I love him more than I love King. He's the reason we even started breeding paints. At first we just bred Quarter Horses, but when my mom bought him, he was crazy. He wouldn't let anyone around him. One night, I was about eight and a half, I went out to the barn. It was about 10 at night, and of course everyone was asleep. Even my mom. Well I went out to the barn, and I opened a little side door it had. I went in, and he stuck his head over the stall door and snorted when I came up to him. I loved that horse. I knew he was crazy, but I still loved him. Well, I opened up the stall door, and just walked in. He backed up and stood at the back of the stall. I just went in and laid down. He just walked up to me, and laid down next to me, and just let me lay on him. My mom woke up the next morning and looked everywhere for me, and she came into the barn and found me wrapped up in a horse blanket and laying on the crazy paint horse. After that day, we just had this bond. It was nothing that I could describe. It was like he knew that I would always be there for him. He is better than he was, but he doesn't let too many people around him. Around me, he is this big puppy dog. He is really good with Ty, but with anyone else, he is good, but not like he is with me and Ty. He's my baby though. I love him. I think it's funny, how I always get the horses nobody believes in anymore. With Ryla," she said, as she pet the large horses head, "nobody would come around her. She was scared because she was abused. Everytime a person came around her, especially men, she would go crazy. It took me months to finally earn her trust. But she came around. I was so happy. Now she's my other baby," she smiled as she pat Ryla and Harley on the head.

I smiled as I watched her with the horses.

You could tell how much she loved them just by watching her.

"Hey, I am going to send someone out for the truck. I want to show you something," she said, grabbing her phone and calling the house to get someone to get the truck.

She grabbed my hand, and she jumped the fence, and I followed her.

She grabbed two halters and lead ropes and put them on Ryla and Harley.

"Get on Ryla. I know she won't hurt you," she said, as she jumped on Harley.

Bareback.

"How?" I asked, absolutely terrified.

"Climb onto the fence and get on her," she said, as I led the horse to the fence, and climbed on.

"Follow me," she smiled, and I carefully rode Ryla behind her.

Oh the things I let this girl do to me…

**There it is! The 15th**** CHAPPY! Yeah! Well review my fellow readers and tell what ya'll think!**

**Ok, so I want to see if any of you read my boring and annoying convos down here. **

**Based on the song 'She's like Texas' what town do you think I was born and raised in? Tell me in a review(:**

**Thanks!**

**~*LaneyBug*~**


	18. Author's Note!:D

So, I feel REAAAAAAAALLLLLLYYYYYY guilty for not updating in like…years…or at least that's what if feels like:/

I am really thinking about starting it back up again…Would you all like that? I know I would!:D

I just went back today and was read through it, and had a few ideas going through my head about what could happen, but don't know if they are very good:P

But sorry for not updating in forever and a day:/ I felt like nobody but a few people enjoyed the story…plus I am so freaking busy I barely have time to breath-_- Yeah…I have a wonderful like! (Note the sarcasm!)

I would really, really, REALLY, appreciate it if you let me know what you think!

Thanks forever and alwayyyyyyyyys!

-Laney!(:


End file.
